


Mini Archer

by lovely_dreamer



Series: Mini Archer [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sick Character, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_dreamer/pseuds/lovely_dreamer
Summary: When Clint's 13-Year-old daughter falls ill, the team steps up to the plate. Little did they know, her illness was just the beginning of something much greater than they could ever have imagined!





	1. Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! I would love feedback! I'm so nervous to post this, I usually just spend my time reading, but this idea came to me and I needed to write it down. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

“Dad, I'm scared.” Ally said 

“I know kid, just a little longer ok?” Clint answered. 

Clint and his thirteen-year-old daughter Ally had traveled from their farm to go for her yearly physical. She was going back to school soon so she had to get all of her shots. She didn’t like needles. Clint had made sure that he would not be called away on a mission during the week before school and the first week of school so he could be here for stuff like this. 

Ally knew that being an Avenger meant that she didn’t get to spend a lot of time with her dad, but she understood. She was proud of him. Plus she had her nanny Louisa, who was amazing, stay with her.

Of course, Clint and Ally often went to the compound to visit the team. They were the only family she had, and she wouldn’t change that for the world. Natasha was the closest thing she had to a mother since her own mother left when she was six weeks old.

She missed her Nat, maybe she would ask her to come visit soon. She hadn’t seen her in over a month due to missions and training. They still talked on the phone daily, but it wasn’t the same as getting a hug from her in person.

“Gosh, how many does she need Doc?” Clint said as he looked at the tray of syringes and vials he carried into the exam room.

“Well we are going to do four shots, and we are also going to take some blood. I promise you, Alison, it will be quick as possible.” The doctor said.

“Ughh, daaddd” Ally moaned as she held her Clint’s hand as tightly as possible.

“Oh come on, Al, doc just said it won’t be that bad. And afterward, we can go do something fun. Whatever you want, ok?” Clint said trying to bribe his daughter

“Fine” Ally mumbled 

She sat through all the shots and needles, crying only twice. She couldn’t help it, she was just terrified of needles. 

As they got into the old pickup truck, Clint looked at the information the doctor gave him. He always had Ally's blood work results sent to Banner. And Nat always updated her medical info on her file at the compound. He wasn’t worried, it was just routine blood work. He just hated seeing his kid cry.

“Alright, what do you wanna do?” Clint asked her grinning, he already knew what she was gonna ask.

“Can we train?” She asked with a smile. 

Clint and Nat had been training her since she was five. She was extremely talented, a “mini version of Nat” according to Clint. But her favorite thing of all, was her bow and arrow. She was just as good as Clint, if not better.

When the Avengers first learned of her existence when she was seven, they were shocked. They had stayed for a week to recover and one day Tony had walked outside to see her training with her dad. He saw her hit her mark every time. So he decided to build her a state of the art training facility on the property. Clint owned a ton of land so it wasn’t a big deal.

“I knew it! I knew you were going to ask that!” Clint said as he laughed and pointed at her.

“Oh c’mon dad, it’ll be fun. I’m in the mood for some hand-to-hand, you game?” Ally asked with a smirk

“You are so my kid, do you know that?” Clint said

“Well I think the blue eyes and blonde hair are a dead giveaway,” Ally said

“Smartass” Clint mumbled

“Swear jar” Ally said and Clint pulled a dollar out of his pocket and put it in a little jar sitting in the cupholder.

That was one thing that Ally tried to be good about. She made a solid attempt to not talk like a sailor. So she and Clint decided to set up the swear jar system. They kept a jar in every room, and at the end of the month, they took all the money and went out on a daddy-daughter date.

Ally was extremely close with Clint. She didn’t have many friends, or any at all really. So she spent most of her time with him. And when he was on a mission, she would spend time with Louisa. 

Despite not having friends, Ally loved school. She was extremely smart and was taking classes two grade levels above her own. She was the kid that sat in the library during lunch, just so she could do extra work and be ahead of everyone else.

When Clint and Ally pulled up to their house, a huge smile spread across her face. There was a quinjet parked on the front lawn. When she looked at the front porch, the entire team was there waiting for her.

“Did you know they were coming?” Ally asked Clint

“I may have been informed of a possible visit” Clint answered with a smirk

Ally rushed out of the car and ran up to the porch. She headed right for Natasha.

“Nat! I missed you so much” Ally said as she wrapped her arms around Nat’s torso

“I missed you to Al” Nat said as she kissed her head. Ally then went to Tony and crushed him a hug. 

She shared a weird bond with Tony. Yes, she was extremely close with every member of the team, but Tony was different. She is constantly talking to him via text, constantly sending funny memes back and forth. 

It started when he built her training center. After that, Tony made sure to visit at least once a month. He worked with her on projects for school and would send her anything she needed. He and Pepper didn’t have any nieces or nephews, so they took their role very seriously when it came to Ally.

“Hey kid, I missed you so much. I’ve got some stuff for you on the quinjet.” Tony said

“You didn’t have to bring me anything, I’m just happy to see you.” Ally answered.

She went around and hugged everyone, but she stopped in front of Steve. She looked at him for a minute before she launched herself into his arms.

“Hey Al, did you miss me?” he laughed

“just a little. Not even that much.” she said sarcastically 

Steve was her best friend, plain and simple. Yes, it was weird, but friendship is friendship. 

Ally led them all to the outdoor table. She and Clint had built it so the entire team could sit at one table together. It was basically just a giant circle, but it was still fun to make.

“Okay, so why are you guys here? You never all just show up for no reason.” Ally said

“What, we can’t come see our favorite Barton?” Steve said

“Ouch cap, that hurts” Clint said putting a hand on his heart

“I hate to break it to you man, but she is the favorite” Sam said

“That still doesn’t answer my question! And where is Wanda?” Ally asked. 

After she and Wanda first met, they instantly became buddies. She was like a big sister to her.

“She had a prior engagement.” Tony said trying to brush off her question.

“Why are you all avoiding telling me why you are here?” Ally said, getting frustrated

“Ally, don’t get mad.” Clint said

“What did you do, dad?” Ally asked, giving him the death stare

“We have a mission” Steve said

“We have to leave in three days” Tony added

Ally’s face went blank. Clint had promised he would be here for her first week of school. While she knew it was possible for him to be called for a mission, she was just really hoping that it wouldn’t happen.

“How long will you be gone?” She asked, her voice and face showing no emotion. They all knew what she was doing. She was shutting down so she wouldn’t cry. She always tried to be strong, she didn’t want Clint to feel bad for leaving.

“Two weeks tops” Clint said 

“but the thing is, not everyone is needed. Clint, Nat, Bucky, and Steve are required to go, but you can choose someone else to stay.” Tony said

“If you want” Clint added

“I’ll be fine with Louisa.” She deadpanned.

“Excuse me, I have some training to do.” Ally got up and walked away. Leaving the Team silent.

“I’m really sorry Clint, we know how important this was to you. You know if we could do it without you, we would.” Steve said

“Nah it’s okay. I’ll give her some space. She understands what we do, she is just disappointed. And she had to go to the doctors today, so she’s in a bad mood.” Clint explained

“Why did she got to the doctors? Is she feeling ok?” Tony asked, a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, she had to get her annual shots for school. And they wanted to do some blood work.” Clint said

“Did she cry again?” Nat asked

“Yep” Clint said

After that, the team spent an hour catching up with Clint. He hadn’t been to the compound in a month. He was trying to spend as much time with Ally as he could before she started school again. 

They talked for a while, but then Clint started to get worried. Ally hadn’t come back from the training center in almost two hours.

“Hey guys, why don’t we head over to the training center. See how our girl’s doing?” Clint asked

“Yeah man, she’s been in there a while” Sam said

They all walked down towards the TC. Clint could already here Ally’s music blasting from the speakers, a sign that she was stressed. When they walked through the door, they saw her running through an obstacle course with her bow and arrow. 

The obstacle course was the same one the Avengers used at the compound. They watched as Ally worked through the course with grace, hitting all her marks. She had also been working on some gymnastics lately, so she was flipping through obstacles to challenge herself. Clint was the only one who had seen her improvement over the last couple of months, so the others were shocked.

Clint walked over and turned off the music, but that didn’t stop Ally. She was completely focused.

“Uh Clint, where did she learn all of that?” Nat asked

“Oh, she joined gymnastics. She wanted to be ‘more efficient’ or something.” Clint answered

When Ally finished the course, she looked at the large clock on the wall. She wasn’t happy when she saw her time.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me” She yelled.

“Woah, kid. What’s the matter? That was amazing” Tony told her, making her aware that she was no longer the only person in the TC

“I can do better” Ally said as she walked over to them. She was soaked with sweat.

“Al, you ok? You look really pale, do you have a fever?” Clint asked and pressed his hand to her forehead.

“I’m fine, just a little tired.” She answered “and I'm not mad at you guys. I know what you do is important.” Ally said to them

“Thanks, kid” Tony said

“Why don’t we head back to the house? We can order pizza and just hang out with everyone.” Clint said

“Yeah, sure. Plus you will only be here for two more days, that means I gotta spend as much time bothering you as I can.” Ally said teasing them

They ended up having a great night. Around eleven, they all went to their rooms. Clint went to tuck Ally in, just as he always does.

“Dad? Promise me you’ll come home, Ok?” Ally asked. She asked the same question before every mission he went on.

“I promise, I will always come home to you.” Clint answered and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is chapter 2. I know that this all seems crazy, but I promise it'll make sense by chapter 15! This is going to be a pretty big fic, so please be patient. Share your thoughts with me in the comments! If you have any requests for one-shots let me know!

A week. It had been one week since they left for the mission. Ally hated how quiet it was in the house. She had started school two days after they left and she was glad. It distracted her from missing her dad. 

She had been training every day for a few hours. Just trying to kill time. 

On the Wednesday after they left, she was walking back from the TC when a wave of nausea hit her. 

She had been feeling more tired than normal the past week, but this was different. Her legs suddenly felt very weak, and she fell to her knees. She put a hand to her nose when she felt something wet. When she looked at her hand, she saw blood. Slowly her vision began to get darker and darker. She was slowly falling. Then everything went black.

The team was getting back on the quinjet. They had just finished the mission and were all going to head back to the farm for some rest. They had all been awake for far too long.

They were just taking off when Clint’s phone rang. When he saw it was Louisa, he smiled. She called every day to give him an update on Ally.

“Hello”

“Clint, thank god you answered,” Louisa said and Clint’s heart stopped. She was crying. Why was she crying?

“Louisa, what’s wrong?” When Clint said that, the entire team became silent. They all looked at him with worried looks, so he put the phone on speaker.

“It’s Ally, she went to train and didn’t come back for a long time. When I went to check on her, I found her on the path. She was unconscious Clint. I called an ambulance and they rushed her to the hospital.” Louisa said

Clint couldn’t find any words. Tony could see this and took the phone from him.

“Louisa, it’s Tony. I need you to tell me what the doctors have told you.” He said

“They won’t tell me anything, I don’t understand. Tony, she had a bloody nose and she was so pale. They won’t let me see her.” Louisa said

“So she’s alone?” Clint asked, he was furious. Louisa was on all of the paperwork. She should be allowed to be with Ally

“Yes Clint, how soon can you get here?” She asked and Clint looked at Tony

“We aren’t far, I can get you there in under an hour” Tony said

“Good. I’ll let you know if they tell me anything.” Louisa said

“Thanks” Tony said and ended the call.

The team was silent the rest of the ride. When they finally managed to get to the hospital, Clint sprinted to the desk.

“I’m here for my daughter, Allison Barton.” Clint said

“Yes, the doctor will come get you shortly. Please take a seat.”The nurse said

“Nope, not gonna work.” Tony said from behind him. The entire Avengers team standing behind Clint in full uniform. They were extremely intimidating. 

“Um, let me see then. She is in room 12 on the left.” The nurse wasn’t even finished before Clint, Nat, and Tony went running. The rest of the team stayed in the waiting room.

When they walked into the room, their eyes met a crying Ally on the hospital bed.

“Daddy, you came” She said as he rushed over to her and sat down on the bed. He leaned over and just held her for what felt like an eternity.

“Ally, what happened?” Clint asked, his hands cupping her cheeks.

“I was walking home and then I just fell dad, I felt my nose bleeding. Daddy, they keep coming with more needles.” Ally said, she was hysterical. She just kept pulling Clint closer to her. There were only a few times when Nat and Tony had ever seen her scared, this was worse than all of those times.

“Tony, go find the fucking doctor now” Clint said. Ally didn’t even mention the swear jar. 

Nat slowly walked to the other side of the bed from where Clint was sitting and pulled up a chair. She placed her hand on Allys' leg to let her know she was there.

Tony walked back into the room with a doctor.

“Ally, I need to go talk to the doctor. Is it ok if Tony and Nat stay with you? They won’t let anyone come in this room until I'm back, I promise.” Clint said and Ally nodded.

Clint got up from where he sat and Tony took his place, holding Ally as she sobbed into his chest. Clint walked out of the room with the doctor.

“I need you to tell me what the hell is wrong with my kid. Right. Now.” Clint said

“Mr.Barton, when your daughter came in, she was in pretty bad shape. She was dehydrated and had hit her head pretty hard when she fell. We did a CT Scan.” The doctor paused 

“What did you find?” Clint asked

“I’m sorry Mr. Barton, the scan showed a golf ball sized tumor in her brain.” The doctor said

“What?” Clint said. He didn’t think he heard him correctly.

“It is a Malignant Glioma tumor. We did the testing to confirm. We will have to sit down and talk about treatment, but right now you should process this information and-” Clint cut him off

“I’m transferring my daughter to the Avengers facility. They have access to the best doctors in the world. Get me the paperwork and stay the hell away from my daughter.” Clint said and walked away

Clint stopped outside of Ally’s room. He was about to tell his daughter the worst news of her life. He wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath and walked into the room. Tony got up and let Clint sit down. Ally had stopped crying. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and held his hand. She saw the look on his face, she knew something was very wrong.

“How bad?” She asked quietly

“I’m sorry kid-” was all Clint could get out before he started crying. It was a quiet cry, but the tears were still flowing. 

“Daddy, it’s ok, you can tell me.”Ally said and wiped his tears

“Cancer” Clint said and Ally froze

“What did you say?” Tony asked

“Clint?” Nat asked. She now had tears in her eyes as well.

“Am I going to die?” Ally asked

“No, you aren’t going to die. I promise you that. You are going to be sick for a while, but you will not die.” Clint emphasized the last three words.

“I’m assuming that you will be coming to the compound?” Tony asked

“Yeah, Nat can you take care of the paperwork? I’m gonna help Ally get ready to go.” Clint asked and Nat nodded

“I’m gonna go talk to the team for a minute.” Tony said and walked out, leaving Clint and Ally alone.

They cried for what felt like forever, but was only a few minutes.

“Dad, I’m gonna be ok. You said it yourself. And we are going to the compound. They have good doctors, they’ll make me better.” She said 

“I should be comforting you Al, not the other way around.” Clint said

“Daddy, we’re a team. You know this already. You don’t have to be strong all the time.” Ally said, she was crying now too.

“Thanks, kid” Clint said and held her tighter to his chest.

They were quiet for a while. Clint held her while she cried. He cried for a while too. He wanted to be strong for her, but the tears just kept flowing.

“So, what happens now?” Ally asked

“Well, we bust you out of here. We’ll stop home and pack our things, but then I guess we fly to the compound.” Clint said

“What about school?” Ally asked

“I’ll talk to Tony, let him figure that out.” Clint answered

“I’m not scared dad. I’m gonna be ok. And then I'm gonna become an avenger.” Ally said to Clint and smiled

“That sounds good to me kid” Clint Smiled and kissed her forehead


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!

After Ally was released from the hospital, the team traveled back to the farm. The ride on the quinjet was silent. It was only a twenty-minute flight, but it felt like an eternity. No one knew what to say. They were all superheros, but this was something they couldn’t magically fix.

Clint and Ally sat next to each other holding hands. Nat sat on the other side of Clint. She hadn’t really said much since she found out. Steve, Bucky and Sam were towards the back of the jet. They wanted to give everyone some space. Tony and Banner were making phone calls to get the medical facility ready. Tony also called some of the best doctors in the world to come to the compound.

“Dad?” Ally whispered to Clint

“Yeah?” Clint answered

“Why is everyone being so quiet and weird?” She asked him and he chuckled

“They just don’t wanna say the wrong thing and hurt your feelings.” Clint explained

“Well, they’re hurting my feelings by ignoring me.” Ally said

She stood up and clapped her hands getting everyone’s attention

“Okay, gather around. I’m calling a family meeting.” Ally said

Everyone walked over to her and sat down in the available seats. She then sat back down next to her dad.

“So, first things first. I have cancer, we can’t change that. Yes, it sucks, but I don’t plan on moping around until I get better.” Ally said

“Next, you guys are making all of this worse by not talking to me. Just act normal, ok?” She asked and got a series of nods

“Well, she is definitely a Barton.” Tony laughed

“Sounds good to me Ally” Steve said

“Ok good, now that that’s all settled, I’m very tired. I’m gonna take a nap on one of the bunks in the back.” Ally said, but when she got up she stumbled a little. She fell right into Steve.

“Woah, you ok?” Steve asked and Clint rushed over.

“Yeah, I'm just really dizzy.” She answered

“Yeah, the doctor said that could happen.” Clint said as he scooped Ally into his arms. She was still so small. She was smaller than all the other kids in her grade. Now that he was carrying her, he noticed she had lost some weight.

“Dad, you don’t need to carry me.” Ally said 

“No, but I want to.” He said 

“Ugh, fine.” She said

Clint helped her get onto the bed. He was gonna pack her stuff up for her so she could just rest. He sat with her until she fell asleep and then walked back to where the others were. He sat down and just looked around. He put his head in his hands and started crying.

“Shh Clint, she’ll be ok.” Nat said as she rubbed his back

“We have the best doctors flying to the compound right now. We’ll find out what we have to do and do it.” Tony said

“You’re not alone man, we’re all right here by your side. And we will be the whole time.” Sam added

“She’s my life guys, I can’t lose her.” Clint said

“And you aren’t going to, do you understand me? I will not let that happen.” Bruce reassured him

“She’s strong. One of the strongest people I know. She’ll fight this and she will win. What I'm worried about is keeping her head in a good place.” Bucky said

“Me crying in front of her definitely isn’t helping.” Clint said

“Well then if you need to cry, you come find one of us.” Nat said

They were quiet for a few moments before anyone spoke.

“We’re almost at the farm, what do you want us to pack up?” Sam asked

“I’ll get Ally’s stuff, Nat can you get my stuff? She’ll want her textbooks too. Crap guys I don’t know what to bring.” Clint said

“Well, we should bring things that will make her feel comfortable. Maybe her bedding and a stuffed animal? I know she has a few toys she would like to have with her.” Tony said

“Yeah, doesn’t she like those lego things?” Bucky said

“Yeah, we can bring that stuff. Can someone stay with her while we pack up?” Clint asked

“Yeah, I’ll stay with her. You guys take your time. I won’t leave her side for a second.” Steve said

“Thanks” Clint said

When they arrived at Clint’s house, the team went to pack up. Steve and Ally were the only ones left on the jet. Steve was sitting next to Ally reading a book when she began to open her eyes.

“Hey there sleeping beauty” Steve said mockingly

“Oh, shut up Steve. Where is everyone?” She asked as she rolled onto her side to face him.

“They’re getting your stuff. I drew the short straw and had to stay with you.” He smiled at her and she laughed.

“C’mon, just admit it. I am your best friend.” She smiled at him. 

They had an odd relationship. They were more on an equal level. With everyone else, she was the kid and they were the adult. Not that that’s a bad thing, but when she was with Steve, he treated her as an equal. She told him everything.

“You really are Al. And I know you hate to get mushy with emotions or whatever, but I just want you to know. I think you are my best friend, besides Bucky of course.” Steve said

“Yeah, you’re mine too Steve, besides my dad of course.” She laughed and grabbed his hand.

“So, what’s really going on in that head of yours Al?” He asked

“I’m scared. Terrified actually. I should’ve known sooner that something was wrong. I haven’t been feeling good for a while, but I didn’t think anything of it. I just should’ve known.” She took a deep breath “So how is my dad doing? And please be honest.” She asked him.

“He is pretty scared too. He doesn’t want to see you in pain. None of us do.” Steve said

“What’s going on in your head?” She asked him. He didn’t want to answer her honestly, but this was the person he talked to about everything. Might as well talk to her about this.

“This is one of the worst days of my life.” Steve said, and for the first time ever, Ally saw tears fall from his eyes.

“Oh, Stevie, c’mere.” She sat up and pulled him into a hug.

“I just can’t lose you. This shouldn’t be happening.” Steve said softly

“Hey, look at me.” She brushed a tear from his cheek with her thumb. “I’m not going to die. I’m going to get better and train. I’m going to become an Avenger and I’m going to go on missions with you. Then after I have lived a long and beautiful life, and only then, I will peacefully die.” She said to him.

“I’m sorry this happened to you Ally.” He said

“Hey, I’m looking on the bright side. I get to live with you guys at the compound. And do you know what that means? I get to see Peter.” She said with a smirk.

She had met Peter a few times, and she thought he was awesome. She called him every now and then, but it wasn’t the same as seeing him in person. Ally had told Steve that she had a crush on him. Yes, he was two years older than her and lived in a different state, but he was just so adorable!

Steve chuckled and pulled away from her. He shook his head. Yeah, he thought Peter was a good kid, but he was never getting near Ally. He was like a weird version of her older brother and he was never going to let her date… Ever.

“Don’t get any ideas. Seriously, Ally, you are way to young to be worrying about boys.” Steve said to her.

Just before she could say anything back, the team got back o the jet.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Clint said. He looked like he was in a better mood. Someone must’ve talked to him about everything.

“Yep, I feel a lot better than I did before.” Ally said and gave her dad a smile

“That great kid, I was thinking when we got to the compound, you and I could sit down and design a room for you.” Tony said

“Yeah, sure.” Ally said

“And tomorrow you have to get a stupid amount of tests done, but after that, you can hang out with Steve all you want.” Clint said.

When Ally and Steve first became close, Clint was a little freaked out. He didn’t understand how a super soldier who was almost a hundred years old could be friends with his thirteen-year-old daughter. So he invited Steve to come stay at the farm for a week in the summer. 

It became very clear that he was her ‘big brother’ figure. He would definitely die for her. Plus he was her first friend. She wasn’t good at making friends, but she and Steve shared a love of training and reading. Yeah, it was weird, but honestly was anything in their lives even remotely normal?

“I was thinking we could check out the new pool.” Steve said and her smile faded. 

Ally had a serious fear of swimming. She never told anyone why, but she always stayed as far away from water as she could. Steve had been trying to convince her to let him teach her how to swim for a very long time.

“Yeah, I just updated it. It has a slide and everything.” Tony added

“No, I will not go near that pool.” She deadpanned

“What if you had a life jacket? I actually bought you one a few weeks ago.” Steve said

“Why did you do that? You know I hate swimming.” She said to him

“Well, if you want to be an Avenger one day, you should learn to swim. You don’t have to do any swimming, you can just float for now. Get used to the water.” Steve explained

Ally looked around the jet, everyone was looking at her. She knew it was something she would have to do eventually. And it might take her mind off of the fact that she had cancer. Ugh, why did Steve always have to be right? She took a deep breath.

“You’ll be there the entire time? And I don’t want anyone else there, just Steve.” She said and Clint smiled at her.

“Yes, Steve will be there the entire time. And I'm sure everyone would leave you alone for a while, right guys?” Clint asked and they all agreed.

“Okay guys, we’ll be landing soon.” Tony said from the pilot’s seat.

Everyone prepared themselves for this new change in their lives. They were going to do everything in their power to keep Ally’s mood up while she was getting treatment. They all knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but they wouldn’t give up. They all loved her so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feedback! Don't forget to leave Kudos!

“Okay, so where in the compound do you want your room to be?” Tony asked Ally

They were sitting on the couch in the common room. Ally was curled up in a blanket, leaning her head on Tony’s shoulder. He had pulled up the blueprints of the compound on the big screen.

“Your dad’s room is right next to Steve’s and there is a room right across the hall from them. It’s one of the bigger rooms, so that would be kinda cool. And it has a bathroom with a jacuzzi.” He looked at her and smirked

“Yes! Yes, I want that room. How big are the windows?” She asked

“The entire wall is a window, but Jarvis can black them out when you want privacy.” He showed her a picture on the TV

“Oh, that’s cool. Can I get a big bed?” Ally asked him

“Absolutely. Pepper was gonna decorate it for you, But she wanted me to ask you what theme you wanted.” Tony said

“Hmm, maybe rustic? But with like touches of girly things?” She asked

“Good choice kid. I’ll send this all to Pep and she’ll have it ready by tomorrow afternoon.” He said

“That sounds perfect. And thanks for y’know letting me come here. I really hated that hospital and I'm really happy that I'll have good doctors and stuff.” She said sheepishly.

“Ally, you are the closest thing me and Pep will ever have to a kid. I will do anything for you, always. Whatever you need. Me and Pep, we love you so much.” Tony explained and pulled her into his side. 

“Thanks, Tony. I love you guys too.” She said quietly.

Later that night, after dinner, Wanda, Vision, and Scott had all returned to the compound. Clint had to sit them down and explain why Ally was there. Wanda and Scott cried and vision stayed silent. Ally couldn’t watch anymore so she went up to Clint’s room. She was alone for the first time since she had been told she had cancer.

She didn’t know what was harder, learning that she had cancer or watching her family react. She had never seen so many tears in one day. She tried to be strong for them, and she was. Now that she was alone though, she let it sink in. She was truly scared. 

“Hey, Jarvis?” 

“Yes, miss Allison?”

“Could I ask you a question and you not let anyone know what I asked you?” Ally asked

“Of course miss,” Jarvis responded

“What is my current survival rate?” her voice cracked

“I have calculated your current survival rate at 50%,” Jarvis said with a sad tone

“Yeah, that’s kinda what I expected.” She said as silent tears streamed down her face.

“Once you receive treatment, I expect your survival rate to rise dramatically,” Jarvis reassured her

“Well, that does make me feel a bit better.”Ally said. Jarvis didn’t reply. 

She laid down on her dad’s bed in silence. She thought about all the things she still wanted to do with her life. A thirteen-year-old shouldn’t be dealing with this. Ally was angry, she wasn’t ready to die. She was going to fight this. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed, but eventually, the door opened and her dad came in. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her.

“Hey, sweetie.” He said

“Hey daddy” She replied

“How you feeling?” Clint asked 

“I have a headache, but I guess that’s to be expected,” she said

“Yeah, I guess.” He said

They were quiet for a long time. Clint had wrapped himself around her protectively. He had done this since she was little and used to have nightmares. It made her feel safe. 

“How did this all happen so fast?” Ally broke the silence

“I have absolutely no idea,” Clint said

“Well, I guess we can’t change it. Maybe we can try and make the best of this situation, y’know being here at the compound.” Ally said

“I really like that idea Al.” He said and kissed her head.

It didn’t take long for Ally to fall asleep, but Clint barely slept at all. His kid was sick. How could he sleep? He really wasn’t looking forward to Ally’s testing tomorrow. She hated needles, but he guessed she would get used to them eventually.

When Ally woke up the next morning, Clint wasn’t in bed. She assumed he had gone for his morning run. She wanted to get up and take a shower, but she was afraid she would get dizzy.

“Jarvis, can you ask Nat if she would help me get ready?” Ally asked

“Of course miss” He replied.

It took all of five minutes for Nat to reach Clint’s room. 

“Hey, wanna take a shower?” She asked Ally

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to pass out.” She laughed a little when she noticed a hickey on Natasha’s neck. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Y’know, I’m not stupid. You and my dad need to be more careful.” Ally said and motioned to her neck. Nat’s jaw dropped.

Natasha and Clint had been dating for about a year in secret. It was easier that way. Clint didn’t want Ally to know yet and Natasha was fine with that. None of the Avenger knew either. Nat was also very ok with that.

“How long have you known?” Nat asked

“Well, I didn’t know for sure until you just confirmed it.” Ally said with a smirk. Nat had trained her well.

Nat helped her get into the tub and sat on the bathroom floor. She didn’t really know what to say.

“So how long have you guys been together?” Ally asked

“Our one year anniversary is next week,” Nat said looking down. She felt guilty for not telling Ally. 

“Wow, that is a long time.” Ally whispered

“Are you angry?” Nat asked. 

“Are you kidding? I have been waiting for this since I was little. You and my dad? You guys are the best team I have ever seen. You guys were meant for each other.” Ally said

“You really believe that?” Nat asked. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted Ally’s approval.

“Absolutely.” She answered

Nat finished helping Ally wash up. She did her hair in two braids. She could see that Ally was tired. 

“You ok?” Nat asked

“Yeah, I'm just really hungry.” Ally answered

“I know just the person to help with that. I believe he is in the kitchen right now.” Nat smiled. 

She and Ally walked to the kitchen. Nat stayed close to Ally in case she needed any help, but Ally managed to get to the kitchen on her own. When they got there, Ally saw Sam making banana pancakes, her favorite.

“Are those what I think they are?” Ally asked Sam and he smiled at her.

“They are. I thought you should have a good meal before you went for your tests.” Sam said

“Thank you Sam,” Ally said and sat down at the kitchen island.

“I have to head down to training, will you be ok Ally?” Nat asked

“Yeah, I think he’s responsible enough to make sure I don’t do anything stupid.” Ally said

“Hey, I can definitely take care of a teenager for a little while. And you’re dad said he was coming to get you in a half hour. He just had to go to a meeting this morning.” Sam said

“Okay, I’ll see ya later Al.” Nat said and walked to the elevator.

Ally had an awesome breakfast. When she was done, Sam helped her get to the couch. He sat with her and watched cartoons.

“Y’know Al, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. And it would all be confidential. I was thinking about it last night and I think it would be beneficial to you. Help you adjust.” Sam said. Ally thought about it for a few minutes before she responded.

“When do you have time?” She asked and Sam was surprised she took him up on his offer. Usually, when he offers his services, he has to convince them.

“I’ll make time whenever you want. Tony set me up with an office, I’m basically the Avengers therapist at this point.” He said and she smiled

“How about after I go swimming with Steve?” She asked

“Yeah, that sounds perfect. Can Steve bring you to my office or should I come get you?” Sam asked her

“Steve can bring me. And I’m sure he’ll wait outside the door the entire time.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Sam said

They sat in comfortable silence until Clint came and got her. 

“you ready for this?” Clint asked.

“as ready as I’ll ever be.” Ally responded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to give my friend a quick shout out. I'm writing this for her because she is sick. When she explains all of the medical stuff to me I get really confused! So I wrote it in a way that you guys could understand. 
> 
> Leave Kudos! And comment!!

Clint walked with Ally to the medical wing. He could tell she was nervous. When they walked through the doors and towards the office where they were meeting her doctors, she grabbed his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly.

They walked into the office, where there were four doctors waiting for them. It was slightly overwhelming.

“Hello, take a seat. I’m Dr.Michaels, I’ll be your primary doctor which means you will be seeing a lot of me. I coordinate with the other doctors that you will be seeing. This will help with a more effective treatment plan.” The middle-aged woman said

“Hi, I’m Clint and this is Ally,” Clint said and shook the hands of the doctors.

They sat on the couch and went through the brutal process of answering a million and one questions. The doctors wanted to be thorough, but Ally hated this. They talked about treatment options and the symptoms that Ally should prepare herself for.

“Ally, you need to be prepared. Unfortunately, you are going to get sicker before you get better. It won’t be easy, but from what you have told me, you have a great support system.” Dr.Michaels said

“Okay, so what treatment are we going to do first? Might as well get started as soon as possible.” Ally said. The doctors like her head-first approach. 

“Well, we believe that you should do a round of chemotherapy to try and shrink the tumor. After that, we would like surgically remove the tumor. The surgery won’t be easy, that’s why we want the tumor to be as small as possible.” A different doctor said. He was a younger doctor.

“We will do the testing today, and when we get the results we will decide when to start treatment. We also wanted to discuss a few other things with you before we sent you off to testing.” Dr.Michaels paused. 

“When you do chemotherapy, you lose your hair. We recommend you remove it beforehand for psychological reasons. We also believe seeing a therapist would be beneficial.” The Doctor said

“Well, I made an appointment with Sam, so that covers one of those issues. I’ll deal with the other one before treatment. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Ally said as she got up and walked out of the room. 

“Are we done for today?” Clint asked

“Yes, Mr. Barton. If you could just head down the hall, we have someone waiting for you and Ally for her MRI.” Dr. Michaels said

“Thank you,” Clint said and followed Ally

Clint took Ally to her MRI. She was not happy. She took one look at the machine and decided she wasn’t going to do it. It looked too much like a coffin. She turned around to walk out of the room, but Clint stopped her. 

“Ally c’mon, you have to do this. And I’ll be right on the other side of the glass the entire time.” Clint said

“If you would like, I can give you headphones so you can talk to your dad the entire time.” The nurse said

“Ugh fine, but I'm still not happy about this. And you better stay the whole time.” Ally said

She hopped up on the bed and it slid into the machine. Clint and the nurse were sitting in the room next door. There was a camera so they could see Ally's face. She looked so scared. Clint hated this. 

“Dad, can we just talk about something completely unrelated to the tumor in my brain please?” She asked and he laughed.

“Sure Al, what do you wanna talk about?” Clint asked

“Oh, Nat and I had an interesting conversation this morning,” she said with a smirk

“And what was it about,” Clint said. He didn’t suspect a thing

“Oh, y’know just that you have been dating her for almost a year.” Ally said

Clint’s jaw dropped and the nurse just looked at him with wide eyes. He knew he was in deep shit with Ally. 

“Ok, please don’t hate me. I didn’t want you to know because well I was scared that you wouldn’t be happy y’know?” Clint explained

“Well, I am happy that you guys are together, but I'm super pissed that you lied to me for a year. We don’t lie to each other.” Ally said

“Well, you lied to me about having a crush on Peter,” Clint said. Ally was silent for a few minutes

“Call it even?” Ally asked

“Sounds good to me,” Clint responded. And just like that, their ‘fight’ was over.

After four hours of tests and needles and x-rays, Ally was finally free. She went to her dad’s room and put on a one-piece swimsuit. It was just a plain purple bathing suit. When she put it on, she noticed it was a little big on her. She wondered if she had lost weight. 

She pushed that thought aside, she’ll deal with it later. She made her way down to the pool and found Steve waiting for her. He was holding a life jacket that was Captain America themed. Of course, he would buy that for her.

“Hey, Steve.” She greeted him and threw her towel on a chair. She walked over to him and took the life jacket.

“How were the doctors?” he asked

“It was stupid and annoying. They said I should go to a therapist, which I already am. I made an appointment with Sam for tonight.” She explained as she buckled her life jacket. Steve bent over to make sure it was on right and then jumped into the pool.

“Come over and sit on the edge. Just stick your feet in the water.” He said and reached his arms to her.

She leaned on him as she sat down. She was trembling with fear. Steve made sure to keep both hands holding her at all times. He knew she wouldn’t drown, but it seemed to give her some comfort.

“Steve, I can’t do this” Ally said

“Yes you can, I’m right here. I’m not gonna let anything happen. Tell me what else the doctors said.” He said trying to distract her

“Okay, well they said when you get chemotherapy, you lose your hair. They said I should cut mine off before that. Which I think is stupid.” She said and he could see she was saddened by this.

“Wow, that’s really stupid. But if it has to be done, we should make it fun.” Steve said

“How do we make cutting all my hair off fun, Steve?” She asked, annoyed.

“Well we can make it a party, everyone can get a haircut. Everyone won’t shave their head, but they might get trims or whatever. Tony can order some really good food and cake and we can play games.” Steve explained

“That actually sounds like fun.” She took a deep breath “okay, I'm ready to get in now.” Ally said.

She slowly worked her way off the edge of the pool. She was squeezing Steve’s hand so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Once she was all the way in the pool, Steve gave her a big smile. 

“You’re doing it, Al!” He cheered

“I’m actually doing it!” She said and laughed 

She slowly let go of his hands. They were in the deep end of the pool, so she couldn’t feel the bottom. She was floating around thanks to her life vest. After a few minutes, she actually began to enjoy the water.

“You wanna practice swimming from one end of the pool to the other?” Steve asked and Ally nodded. 

He stayed within one foot of her as he showed her how to doggy paddle. He was so proud of her. He hadn’t expected her to get in the pool at all today, but here she was.

After swimming for an hour or so, Ally froze.

“Steve, I need to get out, now.” She said as she swam to the side of the pool

“Ally, what’s wrong?” Steve said, worried. He lifted her up from the pool and she ran from the pool room. He ran after her.

“I need a garbage can, I’m gonna barf.” She said. He looked around and found a small garbage can behind a desk. He handed it to her and she emptied the contents of her stomach. He sat there holding her hair and rubbing her back.

“Jarvis, get Clint please.” He said

“I already informed him, Captain,” Jarvis said

When Ally started heaving again. Steve helped her over to a chair.

“It’s gonna be ok Ally, your dad is on his way.” He said reassuringly 

After a few minutes, Clint came running down the hall. When he saw how sick Ally looked, he began to freak out. She was so pale. Steve had helped her take off her life jacket, but she was still dripping wet in her bathing suit.

“Oh Al, why don’t we get you dried off and upstairs. Nat isn’t here right now, so I’ll help clean you up, ok?” Clint asked

“Dad, this sucks.” Ally said

“I know kid, c’mere” He said and scooped Ally into his arms and carried her upstairs. Steve followed them.

“I’m gonna go get changed. I’ll come find you after.” Steve said

“Thanks, man,” Clint said

Clint sat Ally on the kitchen island. He got a cold water bottle and some Tylenol and placed them in front of Ally. She took the meds and sipped the water. Clint moved to help her stand.

They walked into his bathroom and he filled up the tub. He helped her get in and sat on the floor facing away from her.

“Am I going to have help every time I need to get clean? This is just so embarrassing.” Ally whined

“I’m your dad. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Yeah, I'm not going to be embarrassed about throwing up all over Steve.” Ally said sarcastically

“Yeah, that does kinda stink, ” he said with a chuckle.

When Ally was done washing, Clint helped her from the tub. She helped her put on pajamas, a pair of shorts and one of his shirts. They made their way to the common room where Steve was waiting for her.

“Hey Ally, you got an appointment with Sam,” Steve said

“Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. Well, I’ll see you later dad.” Ally said and walked over to Steve

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Peter is coming tomorrow. I think he is going to stay for a week.” Clint said. He winked and walked away.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Y’know, out of all the things that have happened today, hearing that was the worst.” Ally said to Steve. She had her arm linked in his. He Chuckled.

“Yeah, and why’s that? I thought you liked him.” He said

“I do, but I’m also sick. I look ugly right now. And I can’t even go anywhere alone which mean I will never get to hang out with Peter alone. Dad will never let that happen.” Ally said

“Okay, first off, you are not ugly. I’m pretty sure that’s impossible. And second, maybe I’ll talk to your dad about giving you and Peter some space.” Steve said

“Steve, that is the worst idea you’ve ever had. I thought you were smarter than that.” She paused for a moment. “Do you think he’ll think I’m pretty when I’m bald?” She asked

“If he doesn’t, then he’s an idiot. But I think Tony said he was one of the smartest kids he knew, so I don’t think you need to worry about that.” He said, flashing her a smile.

“Ok, well here we are. You don’t have to wait for me, I’m sure Sam will walk me back to dinner.” She said as she stopped in front of Sam’s office door.

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Steve said and walked away.

Ally took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She was not prepared for dealing with emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sam opened the door, he looked around. He wasn’t expecting to see her alone.

“Hey Al, where’s our favorite super soldier?” He asked

“Oh, he just left.” She said.

Sam moved out of the way so she could enter. She looked around his office. It was not what she was expecting. She was expecting a boring office with a neutral colored couch and maybe a candle or two. Instead, the room was painted blue and had a bunch of colorful artwork. Sam didn’t have a desk, all his work was laid out on a coffee table. The chairs are what shocked her the most. They were bright pink and very fuzzy. They also looked extremely comfortable.

She quickly made her way to one of them and plopped down. Sam chuckled a little.

“Yeah, these chairs are great. Super comfy.” Sam said

“Yeah, they really are, but let’s get to it. I don’t know how this works.” Ally said. She was nervous and had way too many bad feelings to deal with.

“You don’t need to worry, we’re just gonna talk. Everything you say to me stays in this room. I guess we can start off with how you’re feeling since you were diagnosed.” Sam said

“To be honest, I feel like shit. Physically, I’m weak and tired and I threw up like an hour ago. I can deal with the physical aspect, but emotionally? Dude, I’m really messed up.” Ally said. She wasn’t making eye contact. 

“What’s making you messed up?” Sam asked

“I feel like I was just sentenced to death. I feel like I'm dying and there is nothing I can do about it. And the worst part is that I keep thinking about all of the ‘first’s’ I’ll never have. Like a first kiss and the first time I drive a car. I’ll never have a first mission. I feel like I won’t do any of those things Sam.” Ally said

“Ally, all of the doctors are confident that you will not die. You will have your first kiss and you’ll go on your first mission.” Sam said

“Do you have Jarvis in here?” She asked and Sam nodded. “You will not repeat any of the next five minutes, do you understand?” Ally said

“Okay,” Sam said

“Jarvis, give me the odds again please,” Ally said and Sam’s eyes went wide. Ally had already asked him. She already knew.

“Your survival rate yesterday was 50%, but you and your father have not yet been informed of today’s testing. Would you like for your updated Survival rate?” Jarvis asked

Ally was looking Sam in the eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without looking away she answered Jarvis in almost a whisper.

“Yeah, give it to me straight.” 

Sam could not believe the scene unfolding before his eyes. He didn’t know that Jarvis could calculate something like this.

“It seems that the doctors at the first hospital you went to were incorrect with how aggressive your tumor is. It also seems that you have cancer in your kidney as well. Your current survival rate, before treatment, is 35%.” Jarvis said

“With treatment?” Ally asked

“50% miss. I am truly sorry.” Jarvis sounded sad. 

Ally and Sam just looked at each other for a long time. Sam didn’t know what to say. He knew she was sick, but he didn’t realize how bad.

“See Sam, I’m dying. And yeah, I might live, but I need to be ready. And I can’t tell anyone this because then they will think I’m giving up. Which I’m not doing. I’m just preparing I guess.” Ally said

“You should tell someone, other than me. Someone you trust and who won’t tell anyone else. I promise I won’t tell anyone what we just heard, but someone should know.” Sam said

“Not yet, I’m not ready yet.” Ally said

“Ok, that’s fine. What were you planning on doing to ‘prepare’ for whatever is coming?” Sam asked

“I don’t know, maybe make a bucket list and start doing that? I need to make a will, I was gonna ask you to help me with that. Wow, I’m thirteen, I should not be dealing with this.” Ally said and rubbed her hand over her face.

“You really shouldn’t, but I'm here to help with whatever you need. Can I make a few suggestions?” Sam asked

“Yeah,” Ally said

“The bucket list sounds like a good idea. I think you should do it. And your dad said you were going to have to cut your hair?” Sam asked

“Yeah, but Steve had a really good idea. He said we should have a hair cutting party. Make the best of things I guess.” Ally said

“I was gonna suggest the same thing actually. Is there any reason you would object?” Sam asked

“Well, you don’t know this, but I guess I can tell you now. Peter is coming tomorrow and I like him. Like a lot. I don’t want him to think I’m less pretty because I don’t have hair.” Ally said. She had curled into a ball on the fluffy chair.

“Ha, I knew it! Peter never stops asking me about you when he’s here.” Sam said pointing a finger at her and smiling.

“Wait, really? He asks about me?” Ally said as her eyes widened

“Yeah girl, and don’t worry, if he really likes you then he won’t care if you have no hair. And trust me, he really likes you.” Sam told her

“Wow, that’s good to hear.” Ally laughed

“Yeah, is there anything else you wanna talk about?” Sam asked

“Oh yeah, did you know that Nat and my Dad were sleeping together. Like their one year anniversary is next week.” Ally said casually and Sam looked at her with a blank face for a moment.

“And you can’t tell anyone” Ally added

“Well, it’s about time. Man, you’ve had a lot going on in the past few days” Sam said

“You’re not kidding, but I think I’m done for today. Can we go up for dinner now?” Ally asked as she stood up

“That sounds perfect right now,” Sam responded.

Ally enjoyed dinner. It was normal, which she needed. Everyone laughed and talked about their day. It was a nice break from the last few days. She actually found herself laughing at some point. 

“-and then I just swept his legs out from under him. He had no idea what happened. The look on his face was priceless.” Scott laughed as he told them about his training with Steve

“It wasn’t that funny,” Steve said

“I would’ve paid big money to see Captain America be taken down by an Ant.” Ally said laughing

“Ha ha very funny.” Steve deadpanned

“So Ally, you wanna go see your new room?” Tony asked 

“It’s ready?” Ally said basically jumping from her seat and bolting down the hall. She isn’t sure how it happened, but one second she was in the hallway, the next, she was waking up on the couch.

“What the hell?” Ally said with a groggy voice.

“Seems like you got up too fast and passed out,” Clint said from where he sat on the floor next to her.

“Yeah, you can’t be doing stupid stuff like that Al,” Steve said and playfully swatted her foot.

“Okay, then can someone carry me or something. I really wanna see my room.” Ally whined

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get super soldier over here to do it though. I’m getting too old for this stuff.” Clint said.

Steve went and picked up Ally. He walked down to where her room was and found Tony waiting for them. He opened the door and Ally gasped. It was perfect. She had everything from her old room, but there were also a ton of new things added. 

Steve put her down so she could stand up, but let her hold onto him so she could lean on him. Clint looked around with amazement. He was going to have to thank Tony later for all of this.

“Tony, it’s perfect. I love it.” Ally said. 

She walked over to an electronic panel on the wall. And tilted her head. She saw that it had a remote, but this was definitely not a TV.

“Oh, that is your version of a cell phone, but Avengers style,” Tony said

“I already have a cell phone. You just sent me the newest Stark phone like a month ago.” Ally said

“Well yeah, but this is different. You use the remote and it immediately connects you to the intercom to any room in the compound. I’m the only other person that has this, but I figured it might come in handy.” Tony said

“Tony, I don’t know what to say.” Ally said

“Well you can say thank you, but not for any of this. Thank me for putting Peter’s room right down the hall.” Tony said. He ignored the death stare he got from Clint.

“Tony no, not ok,” Clint said

“Dad, leave it alone.” Ally said

“We are not done talking about this, but it’s time for you to go to bed now. Say goodnight to these two.” Clint said

Ally went and gave Tony and Steve hugs before climbing into bed. When it was just her and Clint in the room, he climbed up next to her.

“I’m gonna be right in my room, so if you need anything, just use the magic remote that Tony gave you. You could even text me if you want.” Clint said

“I know dad. If I need you, I’ll let you know.” Ally said. Clint kissed her forehead and walked out of the room shutting off the lights as he went.

Ally slept well for a little while, but she woke up at 1 am from a nightmare. No matter what she did, she just wouldn’t fall back to sleep. So she did the only thing she could think of.

“Hey Jarvis, can you ask my dad if he wants to hang out?” Ally said

“Yes, miss.” There was a pause.

“Your dad said he would be over in a moment,” Jarvis said and Ally smiled

There was a knock on the door and it slightly opened. Ally waved him in and patted the bed next to her.

“So, why are we hanging out in the middle of the night? Not that I mind, I love hanging out with you.” Clint teased

“Well, I kinda had a bad dream and couldn’t go back to sleep. I just kinda needed my dad.” Ally said as she curled into his side

“Well, I’m always here for you Al. I love you.” Clint said

“I love you too dad” Ally said. 

They were both asleep within minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm gonna start posting one-shots as a sort of prequel! If you have any requests, let me know in the comments. Enjoy!

Allison was still sleeping when Peter arrived at the compound. Tony was waiting at the entrance when Happy’s car pulled up. The passenger side door opened before the car even stopped. Peter rushed out and ran up to Tony.

“Where is she? Tony, where is she?” Peter yelled

“Woah Peter, calm down,” Tony said as he put a hand on his shoulder

“I will not calm down. No one thought it would be a good idea to tell me that Ally has cancer? I had to find out from Happy?” 

“Peter, we were going to tell you as soon as you got here. We didn’t want you to freak out, kinda like you are right now.” Tony said

Peter paused for a moment and tried to take a few deep breaths. Once he was finally calm, he looked Tony in the eyes. He was doing his best not to cry, but the tears were right on the surface.

“Tony, she can’t die. I never even got to ask her out.” Peter said. Tony wrapped him in a hug.

“She isn’t going to die Pete. And you can still ask her out, but make sure you get Clint’s permission first ok?” Tony chuckled

“Okay,” Peter said into his chest

“C’mon let’s head inside. Ally is still in bed, but you can go see everyone else.” Tony said as he lead him into the compound.

Peter slowly made his way around the compound to say hello to everyone. When he made his way up to the common room, he ran into Clint.

“Hey kid, nice to see you. Ally is gonna be so happy that you’re here.” Clint said and shook his hand

“Yeah Mr.Barton, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about everything. I uh, also wanted to ask you something.” Peter looked around awkwardly. Clint raised an eyebrow at him.

“And what might that be?” Clint asked

“Well uh, I was wondering if maybe I could, um, ask Ally on a date?” Peter said. Clint was doing his best to hold in a laugh. The poor kid looked terrified.

“Ask Steve,” Clint said

“Steve?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows. Why did he need to ask Steve?

“Yeah, if you get Steve’s permission, you get mine. But before you do any of that, go wait for Ally in the common room. I’m assuming that’s where you were heading right?” Clint asked and Peter nodded

“Nat was helping her get ready so she should be out for breakfast soon.” Clint paused “Just be prepared, she doesn’t look good today. She’s really pale and tired. She had a rough morning.” Clint explained.

“Okay, Mr.Barton. Do you think there is anything I can do to help her?” Peter asked

“You can ask her,” Clint said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Peter took a deep breath to prepare himself. He walked to the common room and found Ally sitting at the kitchen island with Tony and Steve. Clint was right, she looked sick. 

“Peter, you’re here!” Ally went to get up, but Steve stopped her. He didn’t want her to pass out again.

“Don’t get up Ally, I can come to you,” Peter said with a smile. 

He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. He took the seat next to Tony and across from Steve who was sitting next to Ally.

“So, what are you guys doing?” Peter asked. 

“We are planning a party for tonight.” Ally said with a smile

“What for?” Peter asked

“Well, Ally has to cut her hair before she starts chemo, so we thought we should make it fun,” Steve explained

“But you see, our dear Ally here can’t decide on a cake,” Tony said shooting her a look

“There are just too many choices! I know I want an ice cream cake, but what flavor? What color? What shape? See, too many choices!” Ally said dramatically, causing the others to laugh

“Why don’t we make it a funny cake? And we can layer the flavors of ice cream, that way you don’t have to choose.” Peter suggested

“Oh, I have an idea. Can we make it like a chia pet shape? Then we can cut the hair off the cake too!” Ally said

“Kid, that is an excellent idea. Let me call the kitchen.” Tony said as he pulled out his phone and walked away

Steve got up and started making the two teens breakfast. While he was cooking, Ally and Peter caught up. They talked about what Peter has been doing in school and how Ally spent her summer. Steve was happy to hear Ally just being a regular teen.

“So, maybe we can head down to the lab later and work on a project or something?” Peter asked.

Ally and Peter were both extremely intelligent. They could get lost in a project for hours. The last time they went to the lab, they walked away with a robot cat. Tony thought it was amazing. The cat, which has been named Fluffy, still roams around the compound.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I have to go check in with my doctor after we eat, but then we can head down.” Ally said

“Al, is that a good idea? You were pretty sick this morning.” Steve said

“I’ll be fine. Plus we can have Tony work with us. Then if anything happens, he’ll be there to help.” Ally said

They finished their breakfast in a comfortable quiet. When they were finished, Peter helped Steve with the dishes and Ally waited for Clint to come bring her to the doctors.

Clint walked with Ally. She was having a hard time walking now. It was like she had a migraine all the time. They went and sat in the chairs in Dr.Michaels office.

“Good morning Ally, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things. We got the results of your testing and it was concerning.” She said

“What do you mean?” Clint asked

“I mean that we need to start treatment as soon as possible. I would like her to be here tomorrow morning for her first treatment.” The doctor said seriously.

“Why the sudden worry?” Clint asked

“We have found that the cancer has spread to her left kidney. It is much more aggressive than we originally thought. I was also informed that you are having trouble walking?” She asked Ally

“Wait, it’s in her kidney? How can you just casually say that?” Clint asked raising his voice

“Dad, it’s ok. And yes, I have trouble walking.” Ally said

“I will be giving you a wheelchair today. I don’t want you to fall and injure yourself.” Dr. Michaels said

“A wheelchair?” Ally said softly

“Yes” she responded

“Whatever, can we hurry this up? If I’m gonna be stuck here tomorrow, I rather spend today outside if that’s ok.” Ally said

“Ally, don’t be rude,” Clint whispered to her

“Yes, we are done for today. Your wheelchair is right outside the door. And I would like to see you at 8 am tomorrow.” The doctor said.

Clint helped Ally walk from the room. Ally stopped in front of the wheelchair and just looked at it. Tears fell from her eyes.

“This is really happening.” Ally whispered

“Yeah kid,” Clint said

She sat down and looked around. The chair made her feel small. She didn’t understand how last week she was training for hours every day, but now she was stuck in a wheelchair and couldn’t even go to the bathroom without help.

“Can we go find Steve?” Ally asked

“I thought you were supposed to go to the lab with Peter?” Clint asked as he pushed her down the hall.

“I want Steve.” She said sternly and Clint didn’t respond

When they went back to the common room, they found Steve on the couch reading a book. He looked up at them. He was quiet for a moment. His best friend was in a wheelchair.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Peter?” He asked

“I wanna go outside. Take me outside Steve. Dad, go tell Peter whatever you want.” Ally said. She was angry. It was all becoming real now.

“Okay Al. If you need me I’ll be training.” Clint said and walked away.

Steve wordlessly picked up a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around Ally. He then wheeled them outside to a trail in the back of the compound.

“Steve, let’s just go sit on the grass for a while.” Ally said and he nodded

He walked them onto the back lawn and lifted Ally from the chair and sat her on the ground. He sat down next to her. He was waiting for her to speak first.

“I start chemo tomorrow. It’s in my kidney now.” She said

“Is that why you’re so pissed?” he asked

“Yep. That and the fact that I was put in a wheelchair right before I was supposed to go hang out with Peter.” She explained.

“Y’know he doesn’t care about that. He actually wanted my permission to ask you out on a date.” Steve said and she looked up at him.

“Really?” She asked

“Yeah.” 

“Why would he want to date a dying girl?” Ally asked

“You’re not going to die, Al,” Steve said

Ally thought about what Sam said. She should tell him. He should know that she was dying.

“I need to tell you something, and you can’t tell anyone.” Ally said and He nodded.

Ally spent the next half hour explaining everything to Steve. They both cried. Now that Steve understood what her chances were, she could talk to him about it. About all the little things. They were laying down looking up at the clouds when she asked him what had been on her mind since she found out.

“Do you think there is a heaven?” She asked him

“I don’t know. I grew up going to church, but I still don’t know,” he said

“I hope there is because then we can hang out for the rest of eternity. But you still have to live your life ok? You can’t just give up when I’m gone.” She said

“How am I supposed to go on if you’re not here kid?” He asked

“Well, i’m giving you a mission. You need to make sure my dad lives. And I want him to be happy, too. I know you always complete a mission.” She said and he huffed a laugh

“I guess you’re right.” He said

“Damn straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and subscribe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

When Ally and Steve went back inside, they went straight to the lab. Peter and Tony were deep in conversation about a new theory or whatever. They didn’t even notice her until Steve cleared his throat. 

“Hey guys, Clint said you had to go outside and be angry and sad for a little bit, so Peter and I were just trying to kill some time,” Tony said

“Yeah, I was pretty pissed about my new wheels, but Steve helped me out a bit.” Ally said. 

She really did feel a lot better after talking with him. While they had discussed the chance of her dying, they also talked about what she was going to do if she lived. In the end, Steve made her very optimistic about the odds of her living.

“I gotta go meet Bucky. Don’t do anything stupid.” Steve said and left. 

Ally wheeled over to the table where Tony and Peter were. The table was too high so Peter helped her get onto one of the chairs. Tony noticed them both blush. He thought it was adorable.

“Okay, so I have a project for us to work on. I want to make a bucket list.” Ally said

“Why? You aren’t going to die.” Tony said

“Yeah, but still. I would like to make one and then start doing some of the stuff.” She said

“I think that's a great idea. We should start by making a list of places you want to go.” Peter said

Tony pulled out a pen and paper which was odd. He usually just had Jarvis make a list. He saw the look Ally and Peter gave him.

“I figured I could write it down and then frame it. Hang it in the common room so you see it every day. Think of it as a motivation to keep going or something.” he explained

“okay then. So where do you want to go?” Peter asked

“Paris, definitely Paris. Um, maybe Disney world? Never been there. Oh, I definitely wanna go to a tropical island. Like one with white sand and warm water.” Ally named all the places she wanted to go and Tony wrote them down. 

Every now and then Peter would make a suggestion. Then she started saying all the things she wanted to do.

“I wanna learn to ride a horse.” Ally said

“A horse?” Tony asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, a horse. And I wanna go sledding. I’ve never done that. And the thing I want to do the most? I wanna become an Avenger.” Ally said with sad eyes

“Ally, one day you are going to lead the Avengers. Trust me, you will be the best of all of us.” Peter said and put his arm around her shoulder.

“Okay you two, I believe there is a party waiting for us upstairs,” Tony said.

Ally got back into her wheelchair and the three of them went to the common room. Ally couldn’t believe her eyes. The entire room was decorated with streamers and confetti. There were also three chairs from a hair salon. 

The whole team was there. They were chatting and laughing. It made Ally smile. She reached up and grabbed Peters hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

“So, who’s going first,” Nat asked.

“Wait, are you cutting our hair?” Steve asked

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Nat asked giving him a death stare

“Nope, no problem,” Steve said.

“I’ll go first,” Tony said and sat down in the chair. 

Nat trimmed his hair and pushed him out of the seat. Steve went next, then Scott. Wanda’s hair took a little longer, but it looked awesome after. Bucky and Peter went after that, which left only Ally and Clint.

“Okay, who’s next?” Nat said to them

“I’ll go. Ally can go after me.” Clint said

When only Ally was left, everyone was quiet. They had been gathered around the salon chairs watching everyone take their turn. Now they weren’t sure if Ally wanted them there.

“you ready Al?” Clint asked

“Yeah, can you help me into the chair?” Ally asked and Clint lifted her into the chair.

When Nat put her hair in a ponytail and went to chop it off, Ally stopped her.

“Wait, ju-just wait one more minute. Please.” Ally said 

That was when Peter stepped up. He walked over to Ally and took the buzzer from Nat.

“Hey, can I shave your head?” Peter asked with a smile.

“Are you serious?” Ally asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” He laughed a little

“Oh my gosh, okay, go for it.” Ally said and laughed. 

She giggled the entire time. Everyone was enjoying themselves. They somehow managed to turn a pretty sad thing into something good. Clint was very thankful to Peter. Ally would’ve had an extremely hard time with this if he wasn’t here to save the day.

When Peter was done, Ally just looked at herself in the mirror. She was afraid she wasn’t pretty anymore. She was pale and had bags under her eyes. Now, on top of all that, she was bald. She didn’t even realize she was crying until her dad came and brushed a tear from her face.

“Ally, look at me. I know what you’re thinking, but you are so beautiful. Trust me, you don’t need hair to be beautiful.” Clint said

“You promise you’re not just saying that because you’re my dad and you have too?” Ally asked

“I promise. Now, let’s get you back into this chair and go party our butts off.” Clint said and Ally laughed.

After Clint put her back in the wheelchair, she wheeled over to the buffet. Everyone was roaming around doing their own thing, so no one was over by the food. She tried to balance her plate on her lap while also trying to reach more food. This plan did not work and she ended up dropping her plate on the floor.

“Ah, shit.” Ally said

“Swear jar,” Clint said as he rushed over to her. 

He picked up the mess and got her food. They went and sat down on the couch to eat. She was curled up in his side just enjoying his company.

“So, I wanted to ask you if there was anyone you wanted to come with us tomorrow. I thought I would give you that option because it’s gonna be boring and stuff.” Clint said

“Well, I definitely don’t want Peter there. Maybe just you and Nat?” She asked

“I think that sounds good. The doctor told me the side effects of Chemo and they aren’t pretty, so I understand why you don’t want anyone there.” Clint said

“Yeah, I’ll probably be barfing all over the place. Just like blehhhh over here and blehhh over there.” Ally pretended to puke. 

Clint and Ally spent the rest of the party laughing. Right before they went to go to bed. Ally stopped.

“Hey, dad? Can we go to the range for a little?” Ally asked. Clint understood right away. She wanted a little bit of normal.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He said.

He wheeled her down to the shooting range. It was empty so they had the whole place to themselves. Ally wheeled over to the wall and picked up her bow and quiver. Clint did the same.

“Can you help me stand?” Ally asked Clint

“Absolutely.” Clint went and helped her up. Her legs were wobbly, but she managed to not fall. Clint kept a steadying hand on her back.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Ally said. 

Clint saw a determination in her eyes. The same he saw when she pushed herself on the obstacle course back home. She pulled the string back and released the arrow, hitting her mark. She repeated this motion about a hundred more times.

“Let me see if I can do it sitting down. It might be another challenge for me to conquer.” Ally said and Clint laughed.

“That’s a good idea Al.” he agreed

Ally sat down and tried to get comfortable. Once she did, she tried to find a good way to hold her bow. She had to sit in a weird position, but she managed it. When she released her first arrow, it hit its target dead center.

“You did it!” Clint said as he did a happy dance.

“Heck yeah, I did!” Ally glanced at the clock and saw it was well past midnight.

“Oh crap, look at the time. We should go to bed now.” Ally said.

“Yeah, wanna sleep in my room?” He asked

“If you don’t mind. I’m nervous about tomorrow and I won’t be able to fall asleep.” She said

“Yeah, let's go.” They went up to his room and Ally snuggled under the blankets.

Clint, as usual, wrapped around her. She held onto him the entire night. Even once she fell asleep she didn’t let go of him. Clint fell asleep a little after Ally, but it wasn’t peaceful.

When his alarm clock went off at 7 am, Ally groaned. He sat up and mumbled something about coffee.

“I’ll get Nat. Don’t try to get up ok?” He said to her

“Mmhmm,” She said, still under the blankets.

She must’ve fallen asleep again because the next time she opened her eyes, her dad was standing there all ready for the day. Nat walked in as he was about to say something.

“Finally, I was about to drag her out of bed myself,” Clint said to Nat

“Oh hush, go away. We’ll be out in a few minutes.” Nat said to him and he walked away.

“Nat, I don’t wanna go.” Ally said

“I know, but you have too.” She said as she sat Ally up.

“I’m just gonna wear my pj’s. And maybe my slippers.” Ally said

“Okay, but someone asked me to give you something,” Nat said as she walked out and came back with something in her hand.

She handed it to Ally. it took a moment for Ally to realize what it was. A spiderman themed hat. As soon as she noticed it, she busted out laughing. 

“Oh my gosh, this is so funny! I should get one for every Avenger.” Ally said

“Yeah, Tony already ordered a bunch,” Nat said

“Of course he did.” Ally laughed

They made their way to the common room. It was empty except for Clint. Ally guessed that they were giving them their space. 

“Ok, I got everything we need. Ready?” Clint asked

“Not at all, but let’s do it anyway.” Ally replied


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Christmas stuff has been occupying most of my time and I'm sick on top of all that. As always, I would appreciate comments and kudos!

Ally didn’t know what to expect when she walked into the treatment room. The nurse had her get onto a hospital bed. When they went to give Ally an IV for her chemo, she started freaking out. 

“Ally, you need to calm down. It will only take a few seconds. Just look at me okay?” Clint said holding her hand.

“Dad, I can’t do this. I wanna go home and I wanna go to school and train. I don’t want to do this.” Ally cried

“Alison, look at me,” Nat said sternly. “You are so strong, you can do this. If you wanna be an Avenger one day, you have to do this. You need to get better. Just talk to us about something while they do it ok?” Nat said

“Yeah, tell us about the bucket list you made with Tony and Peter,” Clint said

“U-uh okay.” Ally went into detail about everything she put on the list. She flinched every few seconds and cried the entire time. It was at times like this that reminded Clint how young and innocent Ally still is. 

“Okay, all done. Now we are going to hook up the IV bag to administer the medicine. This will take about two hours. Has anyone talked to you about what you should expect?” The nurse asked

“Yeah, vomiting, fatigue, mood swings, change in appetite. Basically everything shitty.” Ally said

“Swear jar,” Clint and Nat said in unison. The nurse smiled at them.

“Yes, I agree. This isn’t going to be pleasant, but it’s necessary. If you need anything just hit the call button, otherwise, I’ll come around every half hour or so.” The nurse said

“Thanks” Ally said as the nurse walked out.

They all sat and talked for a while about nothing important. Ally knew what was coming and she was not looking forward to it. Clint and Nat were doing their best to keep her mood up, but it wasn’t doing her any good.

When the first wave of nausea came, Ally was miserable.

“Shit, Dad, get me a bucket.” Ally moaned. 

“On it.” He said

Nat helped her sit up and Clint got her the bucket just in time. She spent the rest of her treatment vomiting. Nat sat and rubbed circles on her back while Clint got her more buckets and water. The nurse came in a few times but said it was normal. When she was done with treatment, the nurse came back with a box of medical face masks.

“So, since you aren’t going to be staying here in between treatments, you have to wear one of these. Your immune system is down and you will be at a higher risk of infection. Also, you may be feeling cold. Just be prepared, okay? You’re gonna be ok.” The nurse explained.

“Thank you. I guess we’ll see you in a few days.” Clint said

The nurse said her goodbyes and walked away. Nat and Clint got Ally into her wheelchair and handed her another bucket. They made their way upstairs and found the entire team in the common room. When they saw Ally, they all froze. They had never seen her so sick before.

“Ok Al, do you wanna stay out here with everyone and watch tv? Or would you be better in your room?” Clint asked

“TV” Ally moaned. 

Steve immediately got up and made a spot for her. Clint scooped her up and carried her to the couch. She curled up into a ball and held the bucket like it was her lifeline.

“Oh, fuck” Ally said before she started vomiting again. 

While Nat stayed with Ally, Clint went to the kitchen to get her more water. The others followed him. When he noticed they were all standing in the kitchen, he gave them a look.

“What do you need Clint?” Steve asked

“We want to help,” Sam added

“You can get in there and watch TV with my kid. And Peter, make sure to ask her out soon. It’ll make this day a little less shitty.” Clint said with a pissed off attitude.

“And so help me, if I hear anyone mention the fucking swear jar today, I’ll put an arrow through you” Clint added. 

When he left the kitchen, the others just looked at each other.

“Well, you heard the man. Whatever our girl needs, she gets.” Tony said as he led them back to the couches.

Ally had stopped vomiting but was now trembling because she was so cold. She looked up at the guys walking back into the room and raised an eyebrow.

“You ass hats decide to have a team meeting without me? That’s not very nice.” She flashed them a small smile.

“You cold Al?” Steve asked

“Freezing actually.” She responded

“Well thanks to my super soldier serum, my body temp is warmer than normal,” Steve said as he went and plopped down next to her.

She wrapped herself around him and he held her. She threw up five more times before she finally fell asleep. When Clint saw she was sleeping, he got up.

“You got her?” Clint asked Steve

“Yeah.” He answered

“Okay, Tony, Let’s go to the lab,” Clint said and walked out. Tony got up and followed him.

When they got to the lab, Clint sat on one of the stools and Tony sat next to him. Clint put his head in his hands and started crying. Tony didn’t say anything, just put a hand on his back to let him know he wasn’t alone.

“Tony, this is really bad.” He cried

“I know man, I know,” Tony said

“I did something stupid last night,” Clint said

“What’d you do?”

“I asked Jarvis the odds” Clint whispered.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one. Jarvis, who has asked you Ally’s chance of survival?” Tony asked Jarvis

“Every member has asked me, sir, including Ally,” Jarvis said. Tony and Clint looked at each other.

“So Ally knows?” Clint asked

“Yes, Mr.Barton. Ally asked me the night you arrived here. She has spoken to two members of the team about it, but she asked me not to discuss this with you.” Jarvis explained

“Thanks, J,” Tony said

“She can’t die, Tony,” Clint said

“You should talk to her. Let her know that you are aware of the odds. And you still have to remind her to fight. She can’t give up.” Tony said

“Yeah, I know,” Clint said

“Y’know this is gonna get much worse before it gets better, right?” Tony asked him sheepishly

“Yeah, I know. I was thinking maybe we help her with that bucket list, maybe it’ll give her something to look forward too.” Clint said

“Yeah, I can arrange some things. And I think Peter is gonna ask her out tonight. So that’ll be nice.” Tony said

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but Alison has woken up. She appears to be feeling a little better.” Jarvis said

Tony and Clint made their way back upstairs. Ally was sitting up and talking to everyone. She looked like hell, but she had a smile on her face. They were talking about what on her bucket list they should do first.

“Well we can’t go anywhere until I finish this round of chemo, so we have to look at the stuff we can do here.” Ally said

Clint and Tony joined them. Tony pulled up a screen of the list she had made. He highlighted everything that they could do at the compound.

“Hmm, well they all seem pretty fun. What do you wanna do Ally.” Sam asked

“Wait, you want to adopt a shelter dog?” Clint asked

“Yeah.” Ally said like it was something he should’ve already known.

“I see a few we can do right now. We can have a picnic today, adopt a dog, and you can go on your first date.” Peter said and Ally blushed

 

“I’ll call the local shelter right now, see if they have any puppies in need of a good home,” Sam said and walked out of the room.

“Wanda and I can go set up a picnic on the back lawn. Would you like to join us, Natasha?” Vision asked

“I’ll go get some blankets,” Natasha said and winked at Ally.

“I’m actually gonna go find something else to do,” Steve said and gave the rest of the guys a look

“And everyone else is going to join me” he added and everyone left the room, leaving Peter and Ally alone.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Peter said nervously.

“And what’s that?” Ally smiled at him

“Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? If you feel ok?” He asked

“I’ll have to check my calendar.” She said and he laughed

“What did you have in mind for this date?” Ally added

“I was thinking we could watch a movie, maybe play a card game? I would take you to dinner, but I don’t think you want to eat anything today.” He teased her

“Yeah, throwing up is not something I would like to do on my first date, but a movie sounds good.” She paused “Y’know everyone is eavesdropping on our conversation right now?” Ally asked with a chuckle

“Yeah, I didn’t expect anything less. You guys could come out now.” Peter yelled to the kitchen.

Everyone piled back into the room. Steve took his place next to Ally again. He also spent a solid amount of time staring Peter down. If he wanted to intimidate him, he succeeded. Sam walked back into the room and sat next to Clint,

“So, I just got off the phone with the shelter. They currently have a puppy that I think would be perfect for you. He is a golden retriever puppy. Only a few months old, but he is very well trained and still kind of small.” Sam explained

“Hold up, I never said yes to a puppy,” Tony said and Natasha shot him a look

“Tony?” She said

“Yeah?” He said

“She’s getting the dog,” Nat said with that voice that scared the crap out of him. He was silent for a moment before he turned to Sam.

“So, when does this pup get here?” Tony asked. Ally’s eyes lit up. She was actually going to get a puppy!

“He’ll be here in an hour. I told the guy to bring the pup to the back lawn, so we can go out for our picnic now.” Sam said

“Huh, I guess this day isn’t so bad after all.” Ally said


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> I'm so sorry about the wait!
> 
> Leave kudos and comment!!!

While the team was on the back lawn preparing for the biggest picnic ever, Clint was helping Ally get ready. He helped her put on extra socks and a puffy jacket. He also wrapped a plaid blanket around her.

“Dad, I look ridiculous.” All deadpanned

“I think it’s adorable.” He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“I think we should bring a few buckets. And I need that stupid mask.” She said

“Yeah, Tony already has buckets for you. I have the stupid mask right here.” He knelt down and put it on her. He then grabbed her a Hawkeye themed hat and ignored the look she gave him as he slipped it on her head.

“I also wanted to talk to you about something I asked Jarvis,” Clint said. He gave her a look and she just knew.

“So, you know too? Pretty shitty, huh?” Ally said

“Yeah, but we aren’t going to give up. Jarvis said the more treatment you get, the more the odds change. I think we should be optimistic.” Clint said as he wheeled her toward the back entrance of the compound.

“I’ll try, but it’s hard dad. I don’t want to die.” Ally said

“Then that’s why you fight it,” Clint said.

Clint wheeled Ally out of the compound and to where the team was. They had set up blankets and were laughing about something Sam said. When Steve saw them coming, he made room for Ally right next to him. Clint helped her get settled and sat on the other side of her.

“Why hello there Eskimo.” Tony teased and she giggled.

“Hey, it’s not my fault my body is being annoying!” Ally joked back

They all sat for a while. Tony said he was designing a brand new training center for her right at the compound. She was ecstatic. Clint knew Tony was trying to give her something to fight for. When Ally got cold again, Bucky took Clint’s spot so she was sandwiched between the two super soldiers. She looked around and wanted to remember this moment forever. Everyone was relaxed and having fun. All was going well until Ally stiffened. Both soldiers noticed.

“Fuck, I need a bucket.” She said. 

Steve turned around and took one from Tony. Ally didn’t have anything left in her stomach to throw up. She was just heaving. Steve pulled her onto his lap to try and offer her comfort. Everyone was quiet. They weren’t staring, but they were well aware of what was going on.

“I can’t do this. I can’t.” Ally cried between heaving. Steve rubbed her back. Clint was sitting next to them now, holding the bucket.

“Yes you can, we’re right here,” Clint reassured her.

“This is only the first day Daddy, and it’s only gonna get worse.” She sobbed

“Well, then we’ll just have to be strong for you, ok?” Tony said from where he sat. The others agreed.

It took a few minutes for Ally to stop heaving. She sipped some water and began talking to everyone again. She was still sitting on Steve’s lap. She wouldn’t be able to sit up on her own right now.

“Oh look, I think someone has arrived,” Wanda said and pointed to a woman walking towards them.

Running next to the woman was a tiny little golden retriever. Sam stood up and walked to meet her.

“Hi, I’m Wendy from the shelter.” The woman greeted Sam.

“Yeah, is this him?” He pointed to the puppy

“Yep, this is Earl. I think he is perfect for your situation. He is extremely well trained and very calm. We have actually used him as a therapy dog.” She explained

A small weak voice came from where the group was sitting.

“Can I meet him?” Ally asked. She was wearing her mask again.

“Absolutely. He is your puppy.” The lady said. She picked up Earl and walked over to Ally. She placed the dog in Allys' arms and he began licking her neck.

“Hi there Earl, I’m Ally.” She said. Everyone was watching Ally meet her new puppy and their hearts melted.

“He’s perfect.” Ally whispered.

“I have already given Sam all the information and filled out the paperwork. I have no doubts that this will be an excellent home for Earl. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.” Wendy said

Sam walked Wendy back to the entrance while Ally bonded with Earl. 

“He is very cute,” Tony said

“I already think we’re going to be good friends, right Earl?” Steve asked and everyone laughed. After a little while, Earl fell asleep in Ally’s lap, and Ally fell asleep in Steve’s.

“I think it’s time we get her to bed,” Clint said. When he stood up, Earl got up and followed him. Steve carried Ally all the way to her room and put her in bed. Earl hopped right up next to her.

“Thanks, Steve, I really appreciate everything,” Clint said to him seriously

“I know it sounds crazy, but she’s my best friend. You don’t need to thank me for taking care of her. She’s my little sister.” He said

“You’re the one she talked to, right? Jarvis said she talked to two people about it. And she knows I know already.” Clint said

“Yeah, she told me, but she’s strong. She’ll be ok.” Steve said. He wasn’t sure if he was saying it to make Clint feel better or himself.

Clint gave a quick nod to Steve as he left the room. Clint climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Ally. Earl climbed on top of him and fell asleep. He thought Earl was exactly what his daughter needed.

“Jarvis, from now on, whenever Ally gets sick or needs help with something, contact me, Rodgers, and Stark please. Unless she has to use the bathroom, then contact me and Natasha,” Clint said

“Of course Mr. Barton. And might I say, Earl, is a very nice addition to the family.” Jarvis said.

“Yeah, he is,” Clint said.

While Clint and Ally took a nap, Peter decided to go see Tony in the lab. He walked into Tony yelling at Butterfingers as per usual.

“Uh, Tony?” Peter asked

“Oh hey underoos, what can I do for ya?”

“Well I have a date tonight” 

“Yes, I’m aware” Tony raised his eyebrows

“I don’t exactly know what we should do. I said we could watch movies and stuff, but I feel like that’s not good enough.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck

“She’s really sick kid, so I think she’ll be happy just to have you with her,” Tony said

“Should I get her flowers or something?” He asked while pacing back and forth. Tony had to hold in a laugh. He’d never seen Peter this nervous before.

“I think I have an idea,” Tony said. He and Peter spent the next hour working on his ‘idea’. Right before Peter was going to head up to get Ally, Jarvis called for Tony.

“Boss, I think you should go to Ally’s room imeadietly.”

“Why what’s wrong,” Tony asked already running to her room.

“Her condition seems to have worsened. Mr. Barton needs assistance with her care.” Jarvis explained

“Shit, ok. Peter, I’ll give you an update in a little while.” Tony said. He ran up to Ally’s room to find Steve already there.

“She’s in the bathroom with Clint. She threw up on the bed so we need to strip the sheets.” Steve said as he was removing the blankets from the bed.

“Okay, I’ll have Pepper bring another set,” Tony said. While they were changing the sheets, they heard Ally throwing up again. Eventually, Nat walked in with Gatorade and water. She had to stay hydrated. Clint walked out of the room holding Ally in his arms.

“Call Bruce, she’s almost unconscious,” Clint said. 

“J, get him down here now. And Call Dr. Michaels.” Tony said in a rushed voice. Clint laid Ally on the bed and Nat sat on one side of her.

“Ally honey, can you talk to me?” Nat asked’

“Tired” Was all she could get out.

“I know, but I need you to stay awake right now ok?” Nat said

“M’kay” She moaned

“Ally, tell me about your training,” Steve said

“Can’t.” She said before her eyes drifted shut. Bruce walked in just as she was shutting her eyes. He had his medical bag with him. He did a quick exam.

“She’s extremely dehydrated. Probably from throwing up so much. I’m gonna give her some IV fluids.” Bruce explained. Clint released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“She needs to be monitored ‘round the clock. I spoke to Dr. Michaels and she wants someone with her at all times.” Bruce spoke to Clint. He just nodded.

Once Ally was all settled in bed with an IV pole next to her nightstand, Tony laid down next to her.

“Tony, me and Nat have a meeting with Fury. Can you stay with her? It might be a little while.” Clint asked

“Yeah, if anything happens I’ll let you know.” He said.

Clint and Nat went to their meeting and Steve went to train with Bucky. Tony worked on his tablet while Ally slept. At some point, Ally rolled towards Tony and had her hand on his chest. 

“Tony?” Ally said with a weak voice

“Hey Al” He answered sweetly.

“I feel like shit,” she said

“I know kid,” he said

“I have a date in like an hour.” She said and stretched

“You’re really sick, kid. You’re not allowed out of bed.” Tony said and Ally frowned.

“Do you think Peter would mind if we hung out in here?” she asked Tony 

“He can come in here, but you need a chaperone. Doc said you have to be monitored at all times.” Tony said. 

“Oh my god. That is so awkward. Can it at least be someone cool? Like not my dad or you.” 

“Ouch kid, I thought I was your favorite uncle.”

“If Peter is gonna be here then technically I am being monitored. And what if you checked on us like every half hour or something? Pleaaaasssee.” Ally begged.

“Fine, but I'm checking on you every 20 minutes,” Tony said and Ally squeezed him as much as she could.

“Let me go get Peter, ok?” Tony said. Ally nodded and attempted to fix her hat. She was about to have her first date in her bed, wearing her pajamas, and with Tony Stark checking her vitals every 20 minutes. 

Yeah, this should be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I don't know why, but I am so nervous about this chapter. I've had it written for about three weeks, but I can't seem to find the courage to post it. So anyway, I'm just gonna post it and hope for the best!
> 
> As always, leave kudos and comment!

Ally was waiting nervously on her bed when there was a knock at the door. Peter was standing there holding something behind his back.

“Hey, you can come sit if you want.” Ally said and patted the bed next to her. Peter walked over and sat. When he pulled out what was behind his back, Ally was speechless. 

“I was going to get flowers, but Tony said that this would be better,” Peter said. He handed Ally a bouquet of Arrows. When she looked at the arrowheads, she saw the Spider-Man symbol engraved.

“These are awesome Pete! I love them, thank you.” she leaned over and hugged him. She was still wearing her face mask, otherwise, she might’ve kissed him.

“So, I have an idea for what we can do.” He said

“And what's that?” she asked

“Well, I have a set of markers and you have a box of plain face masks. I think we should decorate them.” Peter smiled

“Oh, that’s such a good idea. Can you hand me the ‘magic remote’ please?” he nodded and handed it to her. 

She hadn’t noticed before, but instead of writing the names of people on the remote, Tony put little stickers of everyone’s faces. She laughed and showed Peter and then he laughed. She clicked on Tony’s face.

“Tony, I need you to bring me the box of face masks. It should be on the kitchen island.” She said. Tony walked in 2 minutes later.

“Do I want to know?” Tony asked 

“We are decorating them,” Peter said and dramatically motioned to the markers that we spread out on the bed.  
Before Tony could leave, Ally began heaving into a bucket she had laying on the bed. Tony rushed over to her.

“Crap, Pete, can you go get Steve?” Tony asked and Peter ran from the room.

“Where’s my dad?” Ally asked between heaves

“He had to go with Nat to SHIELD. Steve and I are gonna take care of you. You’re gonna be ok.” He rubbed her back gently.

“I just ruined my first date.” She cried to Tony. When she was done heaving, Tony helped her lay down. Steve and Peter came back into the room.

“Pete, go grab water bottles and Gatorade. Bruce said she needs to stay hydrated. And Steve can you go get a cold cloth?” Tony said and they both nodded. 

“I’m really cold Tony.” She said quietly

“Ok, I’ll get Steve. I know this is really hard, but Bruce said we just have to make you comfortable. This is all from the treatment. There isn’t anything we can really do, kid.” he paused “I’m so sorry Al.” Tony said and wiped tears from her face. Steve came back with the cloth and Tony helped Ally clean up.

“Steve, can you just lay with her? She’s really cold. I’m gonna go talk to Peter.” Tony said. 

Steve climbed onto the bed and Ally curled into his side. She had to keep moving the IV line to keep it from catching on stuff. Steve wrapped another blanket around her and put a Captain America hat on her. She smiled at him weakly.

Tony walked into the common room and was surprised when he didn’t see Peter. He then walked to the kitchen, he wasn’t there either.

“Jarvis, Where’s underoos?” He asked

“Mr. Parker is in the training room.” 

Tony tilted his head and made his way there. When he walked in, he saw Peter wasn’t alone. Sam was standing with him while he beat the crap out of a punching bag. As Tony got closer to them, he saw that Peter’s face was red from crying. Sam nodded at Tony and walked away.

“Woah, Peter, what’s going on?” Tony asked

“She’s really sick. She’s the nicest girl in the world and now she might die. Why did this have to happen to her?” Peter was yelling while he punched the bag harder and harder.

“Pete, look at me” he grabbed his shoulders “We have the smartest people in the world here, I am not letting her die.” Tony didn’t know if he was reassuring Peter or himself at this point. Peter leaned into Tony and cried into his chest. Tony wrapped his arms around him and told him everything was gonna be ok. 

Tony never planned on having kids and still, here he was taking care of a puking teen and a crying one. And he definitely wouldn’t have it any other way. When he first met Ally, he was surprised at how lively she was. Then he saw her shooting arrows at a tree with Clint. A TREE. Tony decided right then and there that he would build her a training facility. He spent a lot of time with Ally after that.

Then he met Peter and he ended up with a Son. Peter’s only father figure had been killed and the poor kid was lost. Tony made sure that Peter always had everything he needed. He just couldn’t get enough of the two. He hated seeing them this way. 

“She’s with Cap right now, but why don’t you go decorate those masks for her anyway? I’m sure someone would sit and help you.” Tony said as he led Peter back to the common room.

“I can do it alone, but if I need anything I’ll come find you,” Peter said. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the markers and masks that were now on the coffee table. Peter turned on the TV and got to work. 

Tony went back to Ally’s room and found she had fallen asleep. He sighed in relief. If she was asleep, she wasn’t vomiting. So that was a plus. Tony went and sat in the chair and looked at Steve.

“How’s Peter?” Steve asked him

“Disappointed, scared. He doesn’t like seeing her like this.” Tony said

“I don’t like how weak she is. Isn’t treatment supposed to make her better? Why is it making her worse?” Steve asked

“Chemotherapy has serious side effects. She needs to shrink the tumor before she has surgery, so this is what’s gonna happen.” Tony said

“This really sucks,” Steve whispered

“I agree,” Tony said.

When Clint and Natasha got back from SHIELD, they found Peter, Sam, Scott, and Bucky, all coloring on Ally’s masks. Clint felt a warmth spread in his chest. He nodded at them silently and walked to Ally’s room. Tony was sitting in the corner on his tablet, and Steve was just laying quietly while Ally slept. 

“Was she sick again?” Clint asked

“Yeah, pretty bad too. Scared the crap out of Peter.” Tony said. Clint moved over to the bed and Steve got up so he could lay with Ally. Ally woke up and looked at her dad and Nat.

“Hey guys, have fun at SHIELD?” She asked

“It was basically a party,” Nat said sarcastically.

“Alright, we’ll leave you guys now, but if you need anything just let us know,” Tony said as he and Steve walked out.

“Listen, we gotta talk real quick, ok?” Clint said. Ally had an idea of what he was about to say.

“You have a mission, don’t you?” She asked them

“Yeah, we do,” Nat said

“Who is gonna stay with me?” She asked

“It’ll only be a few days, but Pepper and Tony are gonna stay with you. We aren’t leaving until tomorrow afternoon. So I’ll go with you to the doctors.” Clint explained

“I really hope this bad guy is worth it.” Ally said

“Yeah Al, me too,” Nat said

The three of them slept in Ally’s bed that night, only waking up a few times when Ally got sick. It reminded Clint of when she was an infant. Her mom had left him when she was six weeks old. He was a single dad to an infant and it was hard. Probably harder than any mission he had ever been on.

When they woke up the next morning, Nat got Ally ready for her doctors' appointment. Clint walked into the common room to find everyone wide awake. They were all sitting and eating together. It seemed odd to him, but he didn’t say anything. Nat wheeled Ally out and put her next to Tony at the table. Earl following closely behind.

“Hey kid, ready to take on the day?” He asked her.

“Eh, I haven’t decided yet, but I’ll let you know.” She said to him.

They chatted for a little while, but then Clint had to take Ally to Dr. Michaels. He was not looking forward to this. Every time they went to see her, they got bad news. They went into her office and sat down. 

“Good morning, how are we feeling since the treatment?” Dr. Michaels asked and Clint pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I feel like fucking shit.” Ally deadpanned and Clint held back a laugh.

“Well, chemo affects everyone differently. I’m going to recommend moving you to the medical ward for now. We need to monitor you. And don’t worry, you can bring your new puppy with you.” She said

“Wait, so I would stay here all the time?” Ally asked

“Yes, you are very sick Allison. I believe this is the best thing for you right now. If you could go down to the room at the end of the hall when we are done here, it has already been set up for you.” She said

“Well, this fucking sucks,” Clint said and Ally laughed and they looked at each other.

“Honestly, this seems to just be our luck these days. Ok, let’s go. I have a hospital bed just calling my name.” Ally said

“Alright, alright. I’ll have Tony bring Earl down.” Clint said. He thanked the doctor and wheeled Ally to her room. While he was tucking her in, Earl walked in and hopped up on the bed. Tony walked in a few moments later with a box of things.

“What’s all that?” Ally asked from the bed.

“This, my dear is all sorts of room decor. I took the liberty of busting into your room and grabbing a bunch of stuff. That way we can make this hospital room a little less dull.” He said. 

The first thing Tony pulled from the box was her bucket list. Tony had framed it for her. He hung it on the wall right in front of her.   
Clint walked over to the box and pulled out a few picture frames and set them up around the room. One was of Ally and Steve from a few years ago. He had taken her to a 40’s themed gala, so she was wearing a beautiful dress and he was wearing his old uniform.

Another picture was of Ally working in Tony’s workshop in Malibu. She had gone to visit for the weekend and spent the first night designing a new bow. The next picture was the first time Clint had taught her to shoot. Nat had taken the picture. Clint was kneeling behind a four-year-old Ally, helping her draw the bow. Ally had her face scrunched up because she was focusing so much. 

Clint’s favorite picture though, was one from when Ally was only a year old. They were sitting on the living room floor playing with Legos. It was Christmas and the tree was in the background. Nat had also taken this picture.

Ally watched her dad place the pictures on the wall. They made her smile and reminded her why she was fighting.

Tony then went and pulled out a few new Lego sets and put them on the bedside table. Nat walked into the room with another box. She had Ally’s favorite pillow and blanket, and a bed for Earl. When everything was settled, Ally looked around the room.Instead of seeing a hospital room, she saw a room full of love. She had the best family in the world.

“Okay Al, we gotta go now,” Clint said as he kissed her head, Natasha then doing the same.

“Promise you’ll come back to me.” She said to Clint and he looked at her and cupped her face.

“Always.” He said, just like he had a hundred times before.

“I promise I won’t do anything too fun without you!” She called after them as they left the room. A nurse came in and began to hook her up to a bunch of monitors. 

“I like your hat.” The nurse said with a smirk. Ally was wearing her spider-man hat. Ally blushed.

“Yeah, me too.” She said

“Your family really cares about you.” The nurse said

“Yeah, that’s why I need you to help me get better.” She said


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, it's been a while! Life just got crazy for a while, but I promise I'm still here!

The morning after Clint and Nat left for their mission, Ally was playing with a lego set when there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Peter standing by the door.

“Hey, you can come in if you want.” Ally said and Peter went and sat on the chair next to her bed.

“So I heard you freaked out after I got sick last night,” Ally said

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Peter said

“Don’t be, it’s fine,” she paused. “I was wondering if you wanted to make up that date,” She asked. Peter looked up at her and smiled.

“Yeah, that’s actually why I came down here. I uh, kinda asked Jarvis about your odds, and he said 50% survival rate,” he said 

“Yep, but I’m not too worried,” She said

“But it made me think of a movie that Aunt May made me watch. It’s called 50-50 and it’s about this guy who has cancer and is given a 50% chance of survival. So I thought we could watch that and build Legos?” He asked and her face lit up.

“I would love that,” She said

They spent the rest of the morning watching the movie and laughing. Ally hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. She was able to forget about having cancer and not having hair. Before they knew it, it was lunchtime.

When the whole team showed up to eat lunch with her, her eyes went wide. They had brought extra chairs and everything.

“Not that I don’t like your company, but what are you guys doing here? Don’t you have work to do?” She asked

“Yeah, but we rather are here kid,” Tony said.

“I even brought Gatorade,” Scott said as he held up a case of yellow Gatorade.

“Aw, you even got my favorite, thank you, Scott,” Ally said

Earl hopped up onto the bed with Ally and fell asleep on her lap. Steve couldn’t help but take a picture. They were having a really good time. Ally thought now would be a good moment to have a discussion with them. One that she had been putting off.

“So I wanted to talk to you guys about something,” She said and took a deep breath. 

“I facetimed Dad and Nat this morning with Dr.Michaels. We got more test results back and it’s not looking good.” She said, not able to make eye contact with them. 

“What’d they say?” Peter asked.

“If we don’t do the surgery soon, I’m going to die. We can’t wait for the tumor to shrink any more.” She said. 

She finally looked up to see everyone with tears in their eyes. It was something she never wanted to see again.

“So when are you having surgery?” Tony asked and Ally looked at her phone.

“Two hours.” She said and the room became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

“But the thing is because the tumor hasn’t shrunk, the surgery is risky. The odds don’t matter at this point. So I would like to speak to each of you privately,” She said while tears fell from her eyes.

“Why?” Tony asked. He already knew the answer, but he didn’t want to hear it.

“To say goodbye,” she said.

It was quiet for a moment longer before Steve stood up and smiled at her.

“I’ll be right outside, who do you wanna talk to first Al?” He asked.

“I guess I’ll start with Wanda,” She said.

Everyone besides Wanda left the room. Wanda came and sat next to Ally and held her hand.

“I don’t want to say goodbye to another sibling,” Wanda said

“You’ll be ok, I promise,” She said

“You are my sister, you always will be,” Wanda said. She let go of Ally’s hand and walked out of the room. Scott walked in next. He sat in a chair next to her.

“I want you to know that even though you haven’t been around as long as everyone else, I still love you the same,” She said to him.

“I love you too Ally,” He said and kissed her head. That was all he said before he walked out. Bucky came in next.

“I need you to take care of him, Buck,” She said

“And I need you to not die. It’ll crush Steve,” He said. He stood at the foot of her bed with his arms crossed

“I can’t promise that, but you can promise me to make sure he keeps on living.” She said and he nodded and left the room. Next was Sam. He took her hand and sat next to her. Before she could say anything, he cut her off.

“I already know Al, you don’t have to say it,” He said and hugged her. As he was walking out of the room she spoke up.

“Hey Sam, on your left. Always.” He laughed and patted his left shoulder.

Ally knew that the next few people were going to break her heart. She knew that her dad and Nat would be arriving any minute, but she still had a few more goodbye before they got here.

She took a deep breath and let a sob escape her. She cried for a moment and then took a deep breath. That was when Steve walked in. he came and laid down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. They didn’t speak for a while, just sat and enjoyed each others presence.

“You wanna know why I’m afraid to swim?” She said

“Yeah, I would,” He said

“When I was little, I watched a documentary about you. It told the story of you putting that plane in the water and how you were frozen. After that, I was always afraid that if I went into the water, I would get stuck and wake up in the future.” She said and Steve looked at her

“That’s why? Because of me?” He asked

“Because of what happened to you.”

“Well, that’s interesting.” He chuckled.

He stood up and faced her. He leaned over and placed a simple kiss on her forehead. She could feel his tears on her head.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was gone. Next came Tony. His eyes were red and that alone made Ally start crying. 

“Y’know, I really didn’t want to cry right now,” She said and laughed. Tony smiled at her.

“Ally, before you say whatever it is you are going to say, I wanna tell you some stuff real quick.” He said

“You are one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me. You made me change my ways. After I met you, my life changed forever. I suddenly and toys all over my compound and in Malibu.” He took a deep breath. “I just want to let you know that if you survive all this, I have you in my will. Half of everything goes to you and the other half goes to Peter. And I’m not saying goodbye, that’s to cheesy. So I’m just gonna turn around now and walk out of the room.” He looked at her and she smiled and blew him a kiss. He turned around and walked out.

Thor was next. He didn’t say anything. He simply placed his hammer next to her and said “lift it” And with one simple move, she lifted it off the bed.

“I have known for quite some time that you are worthy,” He said smiling at her.

“I never thought I would be able to do that,” She said as she handed it back to Thor. She lifted up Earl and held him out to Thor.

“Lift him.” She said and he furrowed his brows. He easily lifted Earl and smiled. He placed Earl back on the bed.

“If you can life Earl, you are officially a family member,” She said and he bowed to her.

“I consider it an honor Allison. If you pass from this world, I promise to join you in Valhalla.” He kissed her hand.

“Sounds like a plan,” She smiled as he left. 

Peter was next. He didn’t say anything, just walked up to her and kissed her. 

“Please don’t die,” He said and walked out.

She saved the most important person (beside her dad and Nat) for last. Bruce.

He walked in and shut the door.

“Is it ready?” She asked and he nodded.

“Good, but if it doesn’t work, please don’t blame yourself,” She said

“I have faith that it will work. I already spoke to your dad and the doctors. They all agree that we should at least try it.” He explained

“And no one else knows?” She asked and he nodded.

“Good, I don’t want to get their hopes up.” She said.

“Nat and Clint were landing when I came in, but I just wanted to let you know that I don’t think that this is goodbye. I respect you though, for giving them closure just in case,” He said as he opened the door and walked out. 

“This better work or i’m going to haunt you all from the afterlife,” She said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to post, life got crazy. Still not sure this chapter is any good, but whatever. I enjoy writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Ally sat in her hospital room alone. Bruce had left over ten minutes ago and Clint would be coming in at any moment. 

Ally kept thinking ‘will this be the last time I talk to my dad?’. It was a valid fear if Bruce’s plan didn’t work, she was probably going to die.

Right, when that thought entered her mind, there was a knock at the door and her two favorite people in the whole world entered.

“Hey guys,” She said and flashed Clint and Nat a weak smile. 

Nat laid next to Ally on one side and Clint on the other. They didn’t say anything for a while. Clint was wrapped around her and Nat kept kissing her bald head. Earl kept licking Clint’s hand until he pets him. It was peaceful. Ally broke the silence.

“Dad, can I talk to Nat for a little bit?” She asked 

“Of course, I’ll take Earl for a walk and come back,” He said.

He kissed her head and took Earl. Nat didn’t say anything once they were alone, but Ally didn’t expect her to speak first, so she began.

“Y’know, you’re my mom, right?” She said quietly and Nat went still. Ally sat up as best she could so she could face her. When Ally smiled at her, Natasha wrapped her in a hug.

“And you are my baby girl,” She said and Ally started crying. 

“Shhh, don’t cry. Everything is going to be ok,” She said and Ally almost believed her.

“I really hope so, mom,” When she called Nat ‘mom’, Natasha started crying.

“Promise me that if I die, you will make sure my dad will be ok,” She said sternly and Nat nodded.

“You have my word,” Ally fully believed her when she said that. 

Clint walked back into the room to find them hugging each other and crying. Once Nat noticed he was there, she stood up and smiled at Ally.

“I’ll see you after surgery, ok?” She said and Ally nodded.

Natasha took Earl and then it was just her and Clint.

“So, this is it then?” Ally asked and Clint shook his head.

“It’s not,” he said

“Dad, you have to accept-” He cut her off

“Ally, even if you die, it’s not the end,” He said with a small smile and Ally smiled back. She knew where this conversation was going.

“Oh boy, here we go,” She said with a laugh and he laughed with her.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” He argued and she giggled.

“I know exactly what you were going to say,” She said and he raised his eyebrows.

When Ally was born, he started a tradition. Whenever he left for a mission that could be his last, like the battle of New York and Sokovia, he would press his forehead to hers and whisper ‘In this life and the next, I love you’. They continued this tradition as she grew older. 

When she finally asked him what it meant, he explained how dangerous his job was and that he could die on missions. He told her that he didn’t have a religion, but he believed that there was something. 

The most important part of that conversation was that Clint made sure Ally understood that his love would never end. It was infinite.

So Ally sat up as best she could in the hospital bed. She took Clint's face in her hand and pulled him towards her. She pressed his forehead to hers and this time she spoke the words that had been said many times before.

“In this life and the next, I love you,” She whispered. Clint’s Tears dripped onto Ally and that only made her cry more.

“Okay, no more crying,” He said as he brushed away his tears and then Allys.

“Let's talk about something happy,” He said

“Well, I know what I want to do when I get better.” She said as she leaned on his chest.

“What’s that?”

“I want to go on a vacation. I think we need to take a break from all of this. Just spend time as a family.” She explained and Clint hummed in agreement.

“Who would you want to come with us?” He asked and without hesitation, Ally answered,

“Everyone, anyone who wants to come. The team is my family.” She said.

“Yeah, they’re mine too.”

“You know I love you right?”She asked him

“I love you too Al,” He said

They stayed quiet until Dr.Michaels came in to discuss the plans for the surgery.

“Okay, I just want to make sure you understand what will happen during surgery. Dr.Banner has developed a treatment for us to make sure your body will be able to handle the surgery. It involves the super soldier serum and we do not know whether or not you will develop any abilities, but it is possible. Once we inject the serum, we will remove the brain tumor. Cancer that has spread will be taken care of by the serum.” She explained

“We know all this. This is her only chance.” Clint said

“Has anyone explained what to expect for the recovery?” She asked

“No” Ally answered

“Well, you need to be prepared. It will not be easy. You will have to re-learn many things. Simple things will become extremely difficult because of where your tumor is. You will need to learn to walk and how to grab things. We don’t know whether or not it will affect your speech, but it is possible. Even with the serum, this recovery will still be extremely difficult.” She said

“Well, I am sure it’s better than being dead.” Ally said frankly

“Agreed” Clint chimed in.

“Okay, then,” Dr.Michaels smiled at them

“You ready to kick cancers ass?” She asked Ally

“Hell yeah,” she said.

Clint kissed her and left for the waiting room. Ally was rolled into surgery minutes later.

The waiting room was silent when Clint walked in. Ally told him to explain to the team that she was getting the serum after she went into surgery. So that's what he did.

He told them about the surgery and the recovery. He told them that she will have a long and hard recovery if she survived. Everyone was silent as he spoke. When he was done, he sat next to Natasha.

They had been sitting for almost an hour when Ally’s nurse came in. She had a frantic look on her face. The team knew instantly that something was wrong.

“Something has happened,” the nurse said, hyperventilating.

“What?” Tony yelled

“I don’t know how, but Dr.Michaels, she took Ally,” 

“What do you mean she took her?” Nat said. They were all standing up now.

“There were these men, they had a gun to my head, sir. I’m so sorry, but they took her,” The nurse said.

“Jarvis, what the hell happened?” Tony said

The whole team was running towards the garage. They were going after her.

“I’m sorry sir, someone seemed to have hacked my system. I have no records of the past hour,” Jarvis said.

The team hopped into their vehicles and suits. They searched frantically for hours and found nothing. 

There was no trace of Ally anywhere. She was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'll be posting another one-shot within the next day or so, so keep an eye out!

The weirdest part about not dying when you are almost positive you’re going to, is waking up. There’s a serious amount of confusion. Am I dead? Is this the afterlife? 

Ally slowly woke up, but something wasn’t right. Were her wrists strapped down? Why was she on a metal table?

“Good, you’re awake,” she heard a familiar voice. Was that Dr.Michaels?

“Where am I?” Ally asked groggily. 

“You, my dear, have been chosen for a special program. Unfortunately, in order to get you to the program, I had to take you from the compound… Without permission,” Dr.Michaels said and Ally’s eyes went wide.

“You kidnapped me?” Ally yelled

“Ugh, I hate that word. Think of it as saving your life in an unconventional way,” 

Ally didn’t panic. She couldn’t. Nat had taught her exactly how to handle a situation like this. And the first thing you do? Stay calm.

“I’ll leave you for a while, let you get some rest,” Dr.Michaels said with an evil grin.

As soon as Dr. Michaels walked away, Ally began to take note of her surroundings. It looked like she was in a warehouse. It was dark and cold and she could smell the sea. The only thing she could hear was other people’s screams and singing?

She listened closely to determine who was singing.

You’re packed   
And you’re stacked  
‘Specially in the back  
Brotha wanna thank yo motha  
For a butt like that

What the hell? Was this guy singing a Salt and Pepper song?

“Uh, hello?” Ally asked

“Oh my gosh! Do I have a new roomie?” the mysterious voice asked.

“Who are you?”

“Little old me? Aww, you are so sweet. The call me Deadpool, the merc with a mouth!” 

“I uh-ok...How did you end up here?” 

“Ah yes, that is a lovely story. See a few years ago, these a-holes turned me into an immortal ninja of sorts, so I thought I’d repay the favor. Except I got caught by FRANCIS. So now, I’m strapped to this weird bed, waiting for my chance,” Deadpool explained. For some reason, he screamed the name Francis. 

“You seem excited about being caught,” Ally said and then went into a coughing fit. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath.

“Oh no, are you a kid?” Deadpool asked and Ally thought that he might actually be upset.

“Yeah,” Ally said.

Ally ended up telling Deadpool everything about the past few weeks. She talked for at least an hour. Ally thought that she could use a friend right now.

“I owe Hawkeye a favor,” Deadpool said.

“You know my dad?” Ally asked.

“Know him? Please, he has cut off my limbs on multiple occasions… but then he felt bad and he bought me chimichangas and now we are basically best friends,” Deadpool explained.

“Oh my gosh, you’re Wade?” Ally almost yelled.

“Gasp! You know my name? Your dad must really like me!” Deadpool singsonged.

Of course, Ally wasn’t going to tell Wade that her dad had complained for almost two weeks after a mission with him. He just seemed so happy, like a puppy. A very weird puppy.

“Well, Hawkbaby, I promise I will make sure you get home,” Wade said.

“Thanks, but by any chance, do you know what is in this IV?” Ally asked while watching the yellow liquid pour into her arm. 

“Shit, that’s not good. I mean, it'll cure your cancer, but it'll also make your mutation show itself,” Wade explained.

“My mutation?” 

“Well, if you have one. I need to get you out of her before they start poking at you,” Wade said.

“Where is here, exactly?” Ally asked curiously.

“Queens. More specifically a warehouse in Queens,”

“My boyfriend lives in Queens. I wouldn’t be surprised if he comes to save me,” Ally said.

At this point, the two of them were talking just to pass time. Ally wasn’t afraid, knowing that she had Deadpool on her side? She would be fine.

“Hawkbaby, a teenage boy is not gonna be able to save you from these jerks,” 

“Lucky for us, I’m dating a spider-themed hero,” Ally said.

“No way,” Wade stage-whispered.

“You know him?” Ally asked.

“I am Spideys number 1 fan!” Wade said.

Ally began to feel a tingling sensation in her limbs. Her head began to pound and she just barely hear Wade yelling at her to stay awake. 

“Wade, wha-what’s happening?” Ally said forcefully through the pain.

“It’s the mutation, just take deep breaths, Hawkbaby. You’re going to be ok,” Wade said gently

Ally took a deep breath, but then a wave of pain, unlike anything she has ever experienced, overcame her. She screamed as her body felt like it was on fire. She was sweating but she was also cold and that made everything worse.

“Wade, please help me,” Ally begged.

“I’m sorry kid, just breath. I’m here with you, you’re not alone,” Wade said.

“I-I need my d-dad,” Ally was trembling. She was scared. 

“He’s gonna come, I promise. You will go home, but right now you need to focus on me, ok?” Wade said.

Ally didn't know how long she had been there, strapped to that table, her whole body clenching from pain. It felt like a lifetime, but in reality was only ten hours. 

Ten hours is a long time to be in agonizing pain, but Wade talked to her the whole time. Sometimes he talked about things that didn’t really make sense to her, but she found comfort in the fact that she wasn’t alone. 

Ally guessed that the people in charge of the place had left because no one had been to see the ‘patients’ for three days. Ally was hungry and tired. She was trying to find a way out when she heard an explosion.

“Wade?” Ally asked.

“It’s gonna be ok, I’ll make sure they don’t get you,” Wade said very seriously.

There was a lot of commotion before the door to where Ally and Wade were opened up. Ally squinted from the light, but when her eyes adjusted, she saw a familiar red and gold suit. 

“Tony?” Ally choked out.

“Ally? Oh, thank god! Clint, I got her,” Tony said and stepped out of the suit.

“Wade, they came. I told you they’d come,” Ally said weakly.

Tony began unlocking Ally's restraints. He looked over to Wade who just blew him a kiss. Tony shook his head.

“We were so worried, are you ok?” Tony asked as he helped sit her up.

“No, I’m not.They gave me a serum Tony. The same one they gave Wade,” Ally said.

“Shit, okay, let’s get you back to the compound,” Tony said. 

It was at that moment that Clint ran in. He took one look at Ally and breathed for what felt like the first time in ages. He took her face in his hands and looked her over. 

“Are you ok? Did they hurt you?” Clint asked

“I haven’t seen anyone since Dr. Michaels left me here like three days ago. The only person I had to keep me company was Wade,” Ally said.

“Wade? Like Deadpool?” Clint asked. 

They all her a crash and turned to find Wade had thrown himself off his table and began to inchworm towards them. Clint tilted his head at the sight before going over to cut him loose.

“Hawkeye! My savior!” Wade cheered

“You were with her? The entire time?” Clint asked him quietly.

“She got the Weapon-X serum. It wasn’t pretty. Transformation period took about ten hours,” Wade whispered back. They didn’t want Ally or Tony to hear them.

“Any signs of a mutation?” Clint asked.

“Negative,” Wade answered.

“Shit,” Clint said.

“Agreed,” Wade responded.

Clint had read Wades files and had researched the Weapon-X program. It wasn’t pretty. If Ally hadn’t already gotten her abilities yet, it would be coming soon. 

They had to get her to the compound where it was safe before that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your feedback! Leave comments and kudos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So excited to show this chapter. For some reason, I just feel very confident with it. 
> 
> Also, there will only be one or two more chapters in this story. This does NOT mean that I will stop writing, just that I will beginning a new story for Ally and her family. This was always meant to be an origin story for Ally and her powers.
> 
> I'm so grateful to those who commented and supported me. I hope you will continue to follow Ally through her journey with me!

Returning to the compound after being kidnapped was strange. She had only been gone a few days, but it felt like a lifetime. In the time she had been gone, she’d had her cancer cured with a mutant serum, made friends with Deadpool, and suffered through hours of agonizing pain.

Yeah, a lifetime ago.

She was in her hospital room being monitored by Bruce and Tony. Supposedly she could possibly become a mutant, so that was new. Clint was lying next to her and Earl was on her lap. Clint had her tucked into his chest and was rubbing small circles on her back.

“I was scared. I tried so hard to be brave, but I was scared,” Ally said.

“You are the bravest girl in the world. It’s ok to be scared. It’s what makes us human,” Clint said.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if Wade wasn’t there,” Ally said

Clint just hummed his agreement. He didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if Ally was alone. 

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Ally decided to sneak out of the med bay and go for a walk. She still hadn’t been able to see Peter since she returned. Bruce was trying to keep her quarantined, but honestly, Ally didn’t care.

Ally walked towards Peters room, Earl at her side, and knocked on the door. She heard him stub his toe and curse a few times which made her giggle. When he opened the door his sleepy eyes went wide. He picked her up and spun her around. 

Ally didn’t even hesitate, she put her hands on each side of his face and kissed him. Peter was smiling like a goofball when Ally pulled away.

“Aren’t you on lockdown? We’re gonna get in so much trouble. Oh my god Mr.Stark is going to- wait where are you taking me?” Peter rambled as Ally dragged him towards the back lawn.

“We’re going to watch the stars,” Ally said. 

They stopped at the coat rack and Ally grabbed Steves oversized sweatshirt and Peter grabbed Tonys. Don’t judge them.

As they laid out on the grass with Earl, looking at the stars, Ally told Peter everything. He groaned when he heard that Wade was there… Wade was the WORST (but not really). She told him about the transformation and how it lasted forever. 

“I’m so sorry Al,” Peter said. He held her hand a little tighter after that.

They had been outside for a while when Ally felt a weird tingling in her head. She sat up and tilted her head side to side. Peter sat up next to her.

“You ok?” He asked

“I don’t know. Nothing hurts, but it’s just weird,” Ally said.

When she turned to look at Peter, he was no longer sitting next to her, because she was no longer on the ground. She was floating about ten feet in the air.

“Uh Ally, wanna come down?” Peter asked in shock.

“How the hell do I get down?!?” Ally yelled. 

“I’m gonna call Tony,” Peter pulled out his phone and called the only person he could think of.

“Peter, what the hell are you doing awake at 3 am?” Tony asked

“Well, I’m on the back lawn with Ally-”

“You guys are in so much trouble-”

“Tony, she’s kinda floating,” Peter cut him off. 

Tony was quiet for a few seconds.

“Like in the air?” Tony asked

“TONY COME HELP I CAN’T GET DOWN!” Ally shouted at him annoyed.

“Ok, yeah,” Tony hung up and Peter just stood and watched Ally float around.

Within minutes, the entire team was rushing onto the back lawn, most of them in pajamas. Clint tilted his head at Ally and crossed his arms. Everyone was silent in shock.

“Well, would you look at that,” Clint said.

“Dad, help?” Ally asked.

Vision flew up and helped her down, she stood looking at the team who was looking at her. It was all very awkward.

“Ally, catch,” Tony said and threw his phone at her face, hard. She put her hand up and instead of catching it, she levitated it in a purple mist.

“No shit, would you look at that,” Tony said and Bruce elbowed him.

“Oh my god, I’m Wanda,” Ally said.

“That is so cool,” Peter whispered.

“Are we going to talk about two teenagers sneaking out in the middle of the night?” Clint asked

“That’s gonna have to go on the back burner for now, we have more important things to deal with Clint,” Nat said.

Clint threw his hand in the air in defeat. Steve walked up to Ally and poked her head. 

“Can you hear what I'm thinking?” Steve asked

“No, Steve, I can’t hear what you’re thinking,” Ally said and swatted his hand away.

“Everyone lets go to the training room for now. It’s cold out here,” Bruce said.

And that was how the Avengers team ended up having a training session at 4 am. Everyone had changed into workout clothes and was partnering up. Bruce was putting a bunch of monitors all over Ally to track her progress.

They were going to have Wanda stay with Ally to show her some very basic skills. Like not floating away during a fight. 

“Ok, so Ally and Wanda vs Steve and Sam,” Tony called out. 

Everyone else gathered around the mats to watch. 

“Ally, we aren’t using full strength, just going through the motions. We don’t know if you have your strength back yet,” Bruce said and she nodded.

“Ok Ally, just close your eyes for a second. Picture your power as a mist, try and use it to move things if you can,” Wanda explained

“Ok,” Ally said and opened her eyes.

She tilted her head and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, it was as if her senses were suddenly dialed to 100. She could feel the flow of the air around her and could see the individual hairs on Steves' arms. 

“WHAT THE FUCK,” Ally said

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked as he went to move towards her.

“I-I can hear your heart beating, and s-see the air moving around you,” Ally said. 

She held her hands up to keep everyone away from her. She needed a moment to adjust, but when she put her hand up towards Steve, she sent him flying across the room. 

“Oh my god Steve!” Ally said as she ran to him.

“I’m ok,” Steve said. When he saw her, he froze.

“Ally, your eyes are purple,” He said.

Ally walked over to the mirror and saw that her eyes were in fact purple. She also saw that there was a mist surrounding her hands. She calmed her breathing and tried to clear her head.

The team was watching her from a distance in hopes of not being thrown across the room like a rag doll. 

Once Ally was calm, she opened her eyes. She was once again, floating in the air, but this time she could see the way the air was moving. She could hear every little sound in the room. And now, she could feel the emotions coming from the team.

It was beautiful.

The team was in awe of her new powers. Bruce was monitoring her brainwave and heart rate, but everything seemed normal.

When Ally was back on the ground, she walked over to the team. She had a small smile on her face and began talking excitedly.

Of course, she tends to wave her hands around when she gets excited. Poor Steve.

She had been saying something about the air currents being purple when she accidentally launched Steve again. 

“I’m ok,” He groaned.

“Sorry!” She said.

This was going to take a while to get under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the beginning...

“Oh Hawkbaby, where are yooooouuu?” Ally prayed for the gods to give her strength. 

Ever since she discovered her mutation a week ago, Deadpool has been following her around. He kept asking her to be his sidekick. None of the Avengers were pleased with him. They honestly didn’t know how he kept getting into the compound.

Ally was currently with Steve in the training room. He was trying to help her control her powers with simple tasks. Moving a ball from one side of the room to the other, lifting herself off the ground and coming back down, basically trying to learn how to not die. 

“I thought he left?” Ally whispered to Steve.

“Ally, I literally walked him out the front door yesterday,” Steve whispered back.

“HAWKBABY!” Deadpool squealed when he saw her.

“Wade, what do you want?” Ally asked.

“I got you a gift,” Wade said, handing her a gift bag.

Ally took the bag with a confused look. She opened the bag and she was suddenly no longer annoyed. Wade had gotten her a uniform. A superhero uniform. 

It was awesome. It was a mix of her dad and Wanda’s uniforms. It had black pants and a purple top. The leather jacket had no sleeves and went to her knees. And her favorite part? Was the matching quiver. 

When she looked at the tag on the jacket, she saw that it was homemade. It simply read

For Hawkbaby  
-Wade 

“You made this?” Ally asked him.

“Blind Al helped,” Wade said.

“That’s amazing,” Steve said.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Ally said.

“Just try to be the hero. Always be the hero, Hawkbaby,” Wade said and walked away. 

“Holy crap, Deadpool has a heart,” Ally said.

“Swear jar,” Steve said.

Ally had been spending most of her time with Steve and her dad. Peter had gone back to Queens because he had school and Nat had to go on a mission. It was weird, she went from almost dying to being healthy over the course of a few days. 

She was sitting with her dad on the back lawn watching Earl run around. It was calm. She liked calm.

“What now?” Ally asked.

“Hm?” 

“Where do we go from here?”

“Well, you’re better. And have powers. We’ve been away from home for a few months. We can go home, we can stay here, we can do whatever,” Clint said.

“Am I an Avenger?” Ally asked.

“Not yet. Soon, but not yet,” Clint said.

“Good,” Ally said, surprising Clint.

“Good?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, I think I want to just be a kid for a while. I think I want to go home,” Ally said.

“Really? What about everyone?” 

“We have jets that could get you to our house in like a half hour. They can come over whenever they want. Peter already said that it wouldn’t be a big deal,” Ally said.

“You already talked to Peter? Jeez, you really thought this through,” Clint said.

“it’s time,” 

“So, where do we go from her Al?” Clint asked with a smile.

“Forward,” Ally smiled back.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later…

Clint sat on the porch of the farmhouse waiting for Ally to come home from school. As soon as they had gone back home, Clint arranged a meeting with her principle to explain what had happened. Let’s just say that it was an interesting meeting.

Ally came walking up the long driveway, on her phone again. She talked to Peter every day. And Steve. And Tony. 

Ally spent a lot of time on her phone. 

Earl ran past Clint and straight to Ally, as did Butterfly, Ally’s pet Chicken. Butterfly had been in the care of Louisa for the past few months, so when they got home, Butterfly was thrilled. 

“Hey, dad,” 

“Hey Al, do you know what today is?” Clint asked with a smile.

“Uh, no?” 

“Come with me,” Clint said.

He led her into the house and her jaw dropped when she saw what was on the table. 

“Is that-”

“All of our swear jars from the past few months. I even had Tony send the ones we had at the compound. Turns out, we curse a lot. Like $300 worth of cursing right here,” Clint gestured to the table.

“So what are we gonna do with it?” Ally asked.

“That, my darling, is up to you,”

“Let’s save it. Something good may come up,” Ally smiled and hugged her dad.

 

If Ally had known what was coming, she would’ve spent that money then. If she knew that in less than a year, her world would be invaded by Thanos, she would’ve hugged her dad a little tighter and a little longer. Everything was about to change.


End file.
